Rise like the Phoenix
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Now that Demodius is free and ready to start his new life he must get past his dark past. A small town called Portum may his only chance for redemption. Can he make his life anew or fail? This story will be based on the ending of Family is Forever. May be sexual innuendos, possible violence.
1. A new start

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**A/N Well here it is Demodius' new life, what will he do and what things will he accomplish with his new start? Well that you'll have to wait for but now feel free to read the first chapter. As for everyone who has followed along this story will be hopefully short so I can get back on track.**

**Chapter 1**

Demodius had been wandering for almost two weeks and by now had finally left the burned lands for good. He was exhausted, he barely rested and when he did it was because his body forced him to by passing out. He kept himself fed on a diet of squirrels and other small animals and also found some much needed water when he found the forest.

Every day he would motivate himself to walk on only by his new dream of living an honest life and was ready to stop as soon as he found some town or something. He looked back and thought about all the lives he killed or made move from their homes and sighed. He didn't think long about this knowing how to deal with remorse and guilt from years of serving Malefor and continued his journey.

Surprisingly enough when he entered the forest it got hotter than the burned land, the trees made it harder for heat to escape through the canopy making a self contained heated area and he felt dehydrated again. He stopped to catch his breath and panted like a dog. "Damn it it's hot" He sucked up saliva back into his mouth and started to sway feeling dizzy. He could feel himself about to pass out and the light from the sun started to shine through the tree tops more and he squinted pulling his paw up to his eyes. "I got to… stay awake" he said out loud.

He took a deep breath to slow his heart and blinked several times to focus. It started to work and the light dimmed and he sighed in relief, after a few moments he went off again at a slower pace to avoid passing out. It was almost at the end of the day so he sighed knowing he could sleep a bit. He found a place to lie down and lowered his head as another day that had dragged by ended.

In the morning he awoke to voices, not directly where he was but off in the distance. He jumped up from his sleep instinctively and looked towards where the voices were coming from. Eventually he found an earth and fire dragon that looked like they were out hunting, they seemed calm and talked leisurely to each other as they walked down the trail and Demodius followed.

After a bit of eavesdropping one said "So I guess we should head back to the town, don't want to be attacked" Demodius became more interested at the mention of a town and followed them back. After half an hour of following he could see up ahead there was a wooden fence, not one for defense just one to be a general boundary line. The dragons entered the town and he started to scout around the area, the town was fairly big which surprised him and he eventually saw a sign saying the town's name "Portum"

Demodius said "Weird name but ok" He turned invisible and moved towards the town making sure that the place might be a safe place to live. Everyone was happy and he was a small market and moved over to a clothing stall. He found a cape with a hood that was black and took it since he didn't have any money then ran to get away from the town again. He put it on so all of his face except for the end of his snout was cover and most of his body; he needed this walk around in case someone recognized him so the cape all his menacing parts except for his tail.

He walked into the town hoping not to draw attention to himself so he could scout out the town and easily found an inn which had a tavern on the ground floor. He got a better look at the market and continued on seeing small houses all around. He saw a market and a mill and made sure to come back knowing he'd need a job. He kept thinking about a job sitting near a fence and thought maybe he could work at the tavern too or maybe on a farm, he knew that they couldn't be living with only some kind of farm.

He scoped out most of the town and was about to walk away out of the town get some food when he heard someone say "Hey you" Demodius tensed up ready for anything in case he recognized him and turned to see a large muscular dragon around his age, the dragon was obviously a male from his deep voice. The dragon was dark green all over his body except his chest, wing membrane and the end of his tail which was a large menacing rock mace with spikes around the ball. His horns were curved to look like a ram. All around he looked like a smaller version of Terrador except his green was a bit darker then his and his snout wasn't as rounded at the top and inward facing spike was right above his nose.

Demodius said "Ya, what do you want?" The dragon seemed like he wasn't trying to be hostile and Demodius lowered his guard and the green dragon said "Just wanted to ask who you were, haven't seen you around here?" Demodius thought over his options but knew this place was too small to say a fib and said "I just came across the town and decided to stay a bit" from behind the shadow covering his face he had a totally straight face and this dragon could only see halfway down his snout and his black eyes.

The dragon smiled friendly "Well then may I suggest living in the Portum inn for your stay" Demodius sighed and said the one thing he had totally forgotten about "I don't have any money" he lowered his head while he said this and the dragon said "Oh, then what will you do for shelter?" Demodius shrugged and said "I can live in the wilderness until I have some money I've been doing it for the last few days anyway" He really wanted to get away from the dragon but he said "No you need a place to stay luckily for you I can get you a job and a bed"

Demodius looked at him and said "Why would you help me, I'm just a random guy who strolled in five minutes ago?" The dragon said "We've been getting people lately from some disaster of an army that destroyed their homes and we've learned to help people a bit more often" he smiled friendly. Demodius said "Ok so what do you have in mind?" The dragon said "Well I could talk to my watch commander and get him to give you a watch position during the night, as for the room I got a spare bed in the inn" he offered.

Demodius thought and shrugged and said "Go ahead, thanks" The dragon smiled and said "By the way, my name is Torque" Demodius shook his paw and risked using his real name "Demodius" Torque gave him a suspicious look and said "Weird name but ok, I'll show you where you'll be living" Demodius followed not lowering his hood.

They ended up going to the inn and he followed Torque to the next floor and he entered a room at the far end of the hall, inside was a fairly basic room and had two beds. One half of the room was decorated for his taste and had a poster of a hot earth dragoness on the ceiling and he said "Miss Earth of last year" he blushed totally forgetting about that. Demodius said "No problem we all got tastes"

Torque nodded and said "Well that's your bed so feel free to do whatever unless it's damaging the room" Demodius tested the bed and said "Ya sure, now as for the job?" Torque said "Just wait and I'll go ask him I'll find you later. So get comfortable and I'll be back" He left and Demodius took the cloak off and started searching around his half of the room just in case there was something odd about him but he found nothing and took a quick sigh of relief and looked at the other pictures around the room.

He saw Torque and he was with an almost completely white dragoness with him and he had his wing draped over her. "Must be his girlfriend… but then how does he get away with the poster up there?" and realized it might have been someone he wanted to have as a girlfriend or was a good friend. He shrugged and walked back sneaking a glance at the poster and thought "He's got good taste though"

He took a much needed rest after that only to be woken about half an hour to "Hey man wake up" Demodius snorted awake and said "Uhhh what?" Torque smiled "Nice to see you're at least getting comfortable but I got some news" Demodius got out groaning and Torque gasped and said "Do your body is like, a killing machine" Demodius said "Ya don't mention it, anyway what's the news?"

Torque said "Well I talked to the watch commander and he said that you could help but you'll have to be stuck with me since apparently 'you're my problem" Demodius chuckled and said "That's fine, as long as I get some money besides I should probably be paying you back for letting me stay here" He expected that the only reason left for letting him stay was so he could get a bit more money off someone when he said "No don't worry about it as you said you're passing through so it won't be a problem"

Demodius smiled to the kind dragon in thanks and looked to the pictures on his side of the room again and asked "Who's that, someone you like"? He said meaning the white and black dragoness Torque surprisingly made a grossed out face and said "Her no, she's my sister that's gross" Demodius chuckled and said "So where is she, don't you live together?"

Torque said "No she gets her own room since she works at the tavern downstairs" Demodius asked "She works here, bet you get discounts for the room then?" Torque said smirking "Officially no but actually yes, but keep that one between you and me" Demodius smirked and said "Nice, what's her name anyway?" Torque smiled to him and said "Awan, why?" Demodius said truthfully "No reason just wanted to know when I inevitably meet her"

Torque eyed him with suspicion but shrugged and said "Well I guess we can head downstairs and grab a drink if you want?" Demodius looked at him and said "Umm you're already housing me you don't need to feed me" Torque chuckled and shook his head "Don't worry I got plenty of money because of my 'discount' and I don't know what to do with it"

Demodius shrugged not really caring and feeling thirsty anyway and threw on his cloak then followed him downstairs. On the way Torque asked "Why are you wearing the cloak?" Demodius lied "I'm a shadow dragon I don't like the light so this cloak helps a bit" Torque shrugged the rest of the way downstairs. When they got there the tavern was pretty deserted except for the odd dragon or cheetah that was with a friend enjoying a drink.

Demodius sat down across from Torque and while they waited he asked "So Demodius, where you from?" Demodius didn't know how to respond since his home would blow his cover and said "Umm I haven't had a real home before, my family were more wild then tamed but I adapted to both lives when I need to" Torque raised an eyebrow and said "Well that explains why you're just passing through"

Demodius nodded even though he kinda wanted to stay here, he was done with constantly moving and was sure he'd be here longer then Toque expected and said "Ya, you from here?" Torque smiled and said "Well not originally I lived back at Warfang but as soon as Awan and I were able to we left and found Portum and thought it would a nice place to stop and live" Demodius suddenly asked "So are you the same age or no?" the green dragon smiled "No she's my older sister by one year"

Demodius nodded when suddenly he noticed someone beside the table and looked over to see Awan standing beside them with a friendly smile. Now that he could see her instead of just a picture he could see she was completely white except her chest and the end of her tail, her eyes were pale white. Her wings were also completely pale white and her horns were ivory white. He looked at her body and saw she was very curvy and almost got caught staring when she said "Hey Torque, who's the new guy?" she was using a Boston like accent until Torque said "Funny, but this is Demodius he just arrived today and needed a place to stay"

She turned and said in her normal voice "Well nice to meet you I'm Awan Torques brother and also your waitress, what may I get you?" Demodius smiled and only asked for a beer so as not to use too much of Torques money and Torque ordered the same. She smiled and walked off saying she'd be back in a minute.

Torque said "So you like her?" Demodius gave him a look and said "What?" He chuckled and said "Just messing with you I just meant do you at least not hate her?" Demodius mentally sighed "Oh, ya she's fine I guess" Toque nodded as she came back and placed them down and asked "Will that be all?" Torque said "Thanks sis, that'll be fine" Demodius also nodded and she cheerfully walked away. The two drank without talking about anything important and they finished.

Torque got them another round and Demodius said "You don't have to do that" but Torque said "Come on your gonna pass up free alcohol? Come one more" This continued for another three times until Torque said "Alright, that's enough, we have to be sober for the watch tonight" Demodius nodded even though it wasn't enough to make a dragon really start to wobble and when Awan came to check on them Torque said "So, we're good sis" he payed and Demodius walked upstairs with Toque and laid down to rest it off for the night.

**Ok so that's the first chapter of this story, I feel this will be a bit fun from what I've got in mind, I'd like to quickly thank Native Avenger for allowing me to use Awan and also helping me with another character that I'll mention later. **

**Admiralkirk **


	2. Dark past

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Alright so here's the second chapter and I'm really excited for this because I think Demodius is one of the most interesting characters I use so I want to see where his comforts zones are as an ex-killer. Well that's it so let's go.**

Demodius was nudged awake and looked up to see Torque "Hey man time to wake up, we got to go" Demodius got up slowly and threw on his cloak but didn't pull up the hood so when he met the watch commander he'd trust him a bit more. They walked down stairs to see the tavern was pretty full now but they had to leave and walked to the outer fence where a small building as its lights on.

They entered to see an adult Fire dragon who asked "Torque this is your new recruit?" He nodded and the fire dragon said "Alright he looks like he'll do now get to your post" the dragon obviously didn't want to bother with him and he walked out with his friend. Torque walked to the outer fence then flew up into a tree that had a platform attached to it looking like it could easily hold two more dragons and both landed.

Torque said "Alright so get comfortable we'll be here for awhile" Demodius nodded and they sat there in silence with only the occasional "WHO!" from an owl and Torque yawned in boredom. Finally he said "So Demodius how you holding up?"

"Fine" He responded and Torque said "You wanna talk?" he really needed it since he was really bored and Demodius said "So if Awan isn't your girlfriend then do you have your eye on someone else?" Torque thought for a second before he said "Ya I do, she's a water dragon, she beautiful and is kinda fish like but that doesn't bother me, she's shy so I rarely get a chance to talk to her" he blushed explaining.

Demodius felt a bit odd talking about stuff like this but he also felt like he wanted to talk about this, in his old life he never had time to make a real friend or ask questions about your real life. "Ok, so then have you made ANY ground with her?" Demodius asked and Torque said "No… not really. She isn't actually from around her and not like you I mean she's from really far away. English isn't her first language"

Demodius thought and said "Does she know English because that would be extremely hard to do if she didn't know how to speak?" Torque said "Oh no she knows English but not fully like she'll say 'have not' instead of haven't" Demodius nodded feeling that was fine and finally asked "What's her name?" Torque smiled and said "Her name is Stream" Demodius liked the name and said "Not saying you should become a stalker or anything but do you know where she lives?"

Torque said with a slightly lowered head "Actually, no. In fact nobody does, it's a small town and nobody knows where she lives" Demodius raised an eyebrow and said "Well maybe one day you'll find out" Torque said "Maybe"

Two hours passed and Demodius asked "Is there any real reason we're out here, there's nothing out there" Torque his head down starting to fall asleep and his voice woke him "What? Oh, I was awake!" Demodius chuckled and said "You bastard you fell asleep on me" Torque linked a few times to focus and said "Ya sorry about that" Demodius growled but let it go and the rest of the night went by pretty uneventfully.

When it was an hour before the sun rose a dragon flew up to relieve them of duty and took their place. They flew down to get paid for thenights work then walked back to the inn for rest, on the walk back Torque said "Oh man I can barely stay awake, it never gets easier. Hey why don't you look tired?" Demodius did in fact not look tired and also didn't feel tired. He had trained to stay awake for days on a hunt for his target which was usually to assassinate but it came in handy for this job.

Demodius smirked "I used to do that all night it's nothing" Torque obviously didn't look happy about that "Well lucky you" He grumbled something else that Demodius couldn't hear and they reached the inn.

Torque said "I'm going upstairs for some shut eye so either come with me or go do something" Demodius nodded and let him go and walked to the bar wanting something to eat. He sat at one of the stools at the bar and waited for someone to come and serve him, to his surprise he lifted his head to find Awan smiling over the counter at him.

"Hello again what brings you here again?" Awan asked smiling to him and Demodius replied "For some food and drinks from our all night work". Awan chuckled and said "Ya I can't see myself doing something like that, need my beauty sleep" Demodius chuckled and said "Well from what you don't need any" he suddenly thought "Why'd I say that?" Awan smiled showing her teeth and said "Thanks, so what do you want?"

Demodius ordered bacon, sausage and eggs and Awan left with a smile. Demodius couldn't help but crack a small smile when she left and waited for his food to come back. He was able to take a good look around; the whole building was made of mostly wood so you got the log cabin kind of vibe. There paintings or scenes from the wilderness all around the room and the occasional animal head showing off a hard or impressive kill. Other then that the place was pretty bland but who cared about that when you're hammered?

He heard someone walked from behind the counter and saw it was Awan who had his breakfast and he said "Thanks that was fast?" She said "Obviously you can see no one is around since the breakfast rush is coming in about half an hour, it's still really early in fact I just got here when you sat down" Demodius said "Oh that sucks, you got to be awake that early?"

She groaned rolling her eyes and said "Unfortunately, yes but at least I have weekends off and thank the ancestor that's tomorrow" Demodius smiled and took a bite of the sausage "Wow this is good, you wouldn't happen to have cooked this?" She shook her head and said "No, that's not me but I'll tell the chef for you"

Demodius nodded in thanks and said "How long you've been working here anyway" he knew he wasn't bothering her from her smiling face she genuinely wanted something to do before everyone started to come to eat and said "Almost as long as my brother and I have been in Portum"

Demodius began eating more and after a few seconds said "How long did it take for Torque to get his night watch job?" Awan said "When we originally came here Torque was one year too young to work on the watch so he started working a year after"

Demodius said "Well I got a lot of work to do to match his record then" He continued eating and other dragons started coming in and Awan said "Nice talking to you but I gotta work now. Maybe we can talk again?" Demodius nodded as an answer to both the statement and question and smiled watching her leave and finished his breakfast.

He waited a moment for her to come back and he paid and left giving her a smile to her. He walked upstairs and found his roommate sleeping already and he thought "How come I feel so much more cheerful and friendlier around here?" He couldn't understand it; he talked to these people like they were friend and none like he ever had before. He'd never interacted like this to anybody even Cynder back in the old days, outside their private times they acted professional near each other only talking about necessary things about the war with only the occasional playful act when no one could see.

He didn't bother to think it over too much and fell into the bed Torque had let him use and fell asleep in a few minutes.

Demodius opened his eyes to a hallway made completely out of dark crystals and he looked back to see a wall made of it too. He tried to see forward but could only see about twenty feet ahead of him, he saw no other option but to move forward and did that a slow cautious walk. He continued like this for maybe a minute his tension running high until he heard dragons paws hit the ground and froze. The sound came from much farther down the hall then he could see and he walked forward even more slowly and slightly crouching.

He heard a whisper beside him say "Over here" and he looked right to only see a wall then it came again on the other side and once again nothing. He heard it all around him on the third time and he yelled "Show yourself"

Suddenly a shadow appeared from the dark shadows ahead of him, the dragons was a perfect replica of him except he was covered in a dark fog and he had no colour except black and blank white eyes. Demodius asked not scared "What are you?" The dark version of him said in a voice like Malefor's with multiple voices talking at the same time and nearly inaudible "I'm you obviously, don't you recognize me and we were friends days ago"

Demodius said "No I don't think so; you are just trying to confuse me" The dark form said "No, you and I, we thought alike days ago. We both had a lust for power and for dominance but now all you want is an honest life, to live like a normal person. How could you possibly just walk away from the life, you're a murderer and a liar and not even Cynder could forgive you for what you've done"

Demodius frowned slightly "No I can change and nothing will stop me, not even you" the Dark form smirked and said "We'll see, you'll see that a normal life is boring and unfulfilling and you'll know your place" Demodius couldn't help but believe him slightly and thought "No, that's what it wants. Doubt, the more I doubt the more power it will have" The dragon growled and pounced at him and just before it touched him everything went black and he woke hearing Torque "Hey man you ok?"

Demodius saw his face and never felt so good to see someone wake him and said "I'm… fine just a bad dream" Torque eyed him but shrugged and said "I'm getting something to eat I'll see you downstairs" Demodius watched him leave and let out a breath he had been holding and thought back to what he just saw and said "I'll beat you, you'll see"

**Well that's chapter 2 I hope you like it, the next chapter will be out soon. Please review I'd like to know what you think. **

**Admiralkirk**


	3. Encouragement

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Alright so I hope that everyone who read the last chapter and I plan on making some action so later for the story but it may not be much. Other than that I think I don't have much to say.**

Demodius left the room with his cloak so no one would notice him and found Torque at the bar like he was when he got breakfast, from what he saw most people were gone since it was just after the lunch rush. He walked forward and sat beside his Torque and said "Hey"

Torque looked over and said "You ok, you sounded like you were about to die in your sleep?" Demodius said "It's ok, I have bad dreams a lot I'll be fine"Torque nodded leaving it alone and said "So what do you wanna do today?"

Demodius thought it over and said "I don't know, what do you do around here for fun?" Torque thought trying to think of something that he might be good at and said "Well we could hunt for the rest of the day?" Demodius smiled at the idea and said "Ya sure I can show you how amazing I am" he friendly gloated completely out of character.

Torque chuckled and said "Well we should do that as soon as I've gotten something to eat" Awan came back smiled to Demodius and said "How was your sleep sleepy head?" He said "Terrible, had nightmares" Awan laughed "It has to be night to have nightmares. But anyway you gonna be ok?" Demodius said "I'm fine I've had worst" He said giving a reassuring smile. She smiled back and stayed with them to while Torque ate.

Demodius learned that enjoyed the occasional hunt and asked if they she could come along some time and Demodius offered tomorrow and she accepted so Torque and Demodius rescheduled the hunt to do something else today. When Torque was done he said "Alright see ya later sis thanks for the food" he said getting off the stool and Demodius followed after waving her goodbye before he left and she said "See ya later boys"

When they left Torque looked over to his friend "So since we postponed our hunting trip you got any other ideaaaa..." he suddenly stared off somewhere behind Demodius and he waved his paw in his face and then turned to see what he was looking at.

Kirk saw a Blue dragoness matching the description that Torque had described for Stream, he was kidding when he said she had fins on side of her head like ears but no horns. She also had more fin like wings and a fan shaped tail fin and knee fins and finally webbed feet. She was beautiful and curvy like he said too and Demodius turned to see his lower jaw drifting down and he rolled his eyes and pushed it back up making a *clack* sound and he snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?" Torque asked looking like he just woke up and Demodius smirked asking "So that's Stream, I can see why you like her, unless you account for the fins" He chuckled and Torque said "She's different you got a problem with that?" Demodius said "Don't worry, she's cute go talk to her"

Torque said "No I'm not doing that" she said backing away and Demodius smirked and poofed away on black smoke and appeared beside Stream and said "Hey my buddy over their likes you" he poofed back over to his friend who was heavily blushing and said "Why'd you do that, now she'll never like me" Demodius chuckled and as Stream gave a very quick smile to Torque then walked away and Demodius said "Well I made the first step for you and at least she know you're interested"

He growled and said "Well then I guess I should tell Awan you like her to return the favor" Demodius suddenly growled and said "First off you tell her and I'll murder you second I don't like her" he said not realizing he completely contradicted himself. Torque backed away from his anger and said "You're a terrible liar about that stuff"

Demodius realized what he said and growled before pointing at him as a threat before saying "Choose something before I choose a bone to break" Torque said "Maybe we could find something for your half of the room. I'm thinking a picture of Awan right" he joked making his friend growl and he laughed.

Demodius said after "I thought I was just passing through?" he said acting like that was the plan when didn't feel like going anywhere and Torque said "Oh ya, the traveler, Anyway I still think we should at least decorate it a bit for my next tenant when you're gone. I'm thinking for now we get a lamp and some books because we have a night stand and a dresser already" Demodius nodded and said "Sure thing let's go"

They headed down to the market and Demodius realized his cloak was gone and hoped that no one would notice him and recognize him. They saw one small building that said "Home furniture" and Torque walked in followed by Demodius.

Inside was a red dragon, he looked up from witling a piece of wood and smiled "Torque, what brings you here my friend" The dragon was about the same size as them which meant he was probably the same age, he had more muscle tone then both the other dragon but Torque would probably beat him out as he got older. The dragon had a slightly elongated snout that was a bit crocodile like but wasn't as flat. He had a flame tail blade which was what he was witling with and had red eyes and a kind face.

Torque said "Hey Scorch you minding your dads shop while he's out?" Scorch nodded "Yup, who's this guy?" He looked to Demodius and Torque introduced them "Scorch this is Demodius, Demodius this is Scorch" Demodius didn't like how e was throwing out his name like that but what could he do, tell him to stop and raise suspicion from his friend?

When Demodius and Scorch greeted each other Scorch asked "How's your sister?" Torque rolled his eyes "The same as when you last asked the past few hundred times" Demodius heard this and with not much thinking he realized that Scorch had a thing for Awan too… "WAIT what? I don't like Awan, no let me rephrase that. He liked Awan" Demodius thought catching himself. Torque seemed to sense he was thinking that and winked to him with a reassuring smile for some reason and he didn't understand what that meant but he turned to talk to Scorch again.

"So Scorch we came to get a lamp you got any?" Torque asked and Scorch smiled getting up and walked through a door behind him to find one. Suddenly Torque turned "If you were wondering he likes Awan too and has made a few advances on her but she's shot him down so no worries bud" Demodius was about to comment when the door opened again and he shut up.

Scorch came back with a nice lamp that was eliminated by a rock in the middle that glowed; they called it illumi-stone because the rock glowed for some reason and it worked great as permanent torches or lamps. The shade was a beige colour and the stand was made of dark wood and Torque said "This will be fine, thanks Scorch. How much we owe ya?"

Scorch said "Well your whole nights pay would usually do but I think 5 gold coins will do" He joked and Torque payed him and said taking the lamp "Hey we were gonna go hunting tomorrow you wanna come?" Scorch thought and was leaning to saying no until Torque said "Awan will be there" He instantly said "Sure count me in"

Torque smiled and walked out with his friend in tow and when they got outside Demodius said "So if Awan doesn't like that guy why'd you bring him along then?" Torque said "I don't know. Why do you care?" he asked messing with him.

Demodius wasn't going to be caught off guard again and said "I don't just wondering" He said and continued walking until they reached the inn and they saw Awan at the bar who looked bored and waved to them. Demodius cracked a small smile and waved before walking with Torque to their room and they placed the lamp on the night stand beside the bed. When they agreed it looked fine they left again to get some books. After he chose a few he had mostly horror stories and had two adventure stories and they came back again to see Awan was on her break.

She was standing near the door of the inn, she had her eyes closed standing still with a small smile and Demodius asked "What's she doing?" Torque said "She does that sometimes when she's had a hard shift, she basically listens to the sounds of nature and takes in deep breathes. It relaxes her" The black dragon nodded and saw her smile more as they approached and said "Hello Torque and Demodius, how've you been since I last saw you ten minutes ago?" she asked

Demodius said "Good, we've been buying books so I'll have something to do when I'm bored" Awan chuckled lightly and randomly commented "Have you ever noticed when you ask how someone is, unless they're in a really bad or good mood, they always say 'good?" Demodius looked to Torque again and he whispered "When she's like this she almost seems like she's on drugs" They heard Awan chuckle again obviously hearing that and Demodius said "Well umm have fun with that" and left with her brother.

When they got upstairs he placed the books in the single nightstand drawer and said "Alright so what do we do now?" Torque didn't answer and he looked over to see him looking out the window. Demodius walked over and looked out as well and saw what he was looking at.

It was Stream walking down the street and he heard Torque make a dreamy sigh and Demodius rolled his eyes. "Dude are you seriously going to watch her from a distance for your whole life?" Torque snorted "No… I'll get to it" His dark companion rolled his eyes "Ya when? When someone else finally gets her, or when you finally grow some balls?" Demodius said trying to get him angry and he obviously did. "Hey! Shut up stop pushing me"

Demodius said "Well then I'll stop when you go down there and talk to her" Torque trembled a bit in anger and snorted "Fine I will" he said impulsively making Demodius smile as he walked out. He looked out the window and saw him stop Stream and say something to her making her smile then said something as well. He said something else making her think and she nodded to whatever he asked. She walked away smiling and Torque suddenly started hopping around excitedly.

Demodius smiled at his friend and heard someone knock on the door and opened it to see Awan. "Hey Awan, why'd you come up here, I thought you needed to work?" Awan smiled "In a few minutes but why was Torque so angry about?" Demodius chuckled "I… 'encouraged' him to talk to Stream" he said making Awan laugh "It's about time someone did I was wondering what that yelling was a second ago outside, now I know it was him" She smiled.

Demodius smiled seeing her smile and said "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner" This made Awan make a fake pout "What are you trying make me go?" she put on the sad face and Demodius said "Yes I'm trying to not make you late for work" he said chuckling as she cut the act and said "Fine but you promise you'll be at dinner?" Demodius rolled his eyes "Yes, no get out of here" he shooed and she smiled "Great it's a date" she said cheerfully walking away making Demodius yell "Hey you don't mean a real one do you?" but she chuckled walking back to work.

**Well there you that's chapter three and I actually added Scorch for this because I believe I needed a bit more drama for later, and as for other stuff I got plans so wait and read. As I said I'd like to thank Native Avenger for helping me out with Stream and Awan. Alright see ya later.**

**Admiralkirk**


	4. Hunting trip

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Well I'm back and I hope you like this chapter and I guess that's all I have to say so read long and prosper.**

Demodius was taking a nap until he went for dinner and he was in a large dark cavern. The place looked very familiar but the darkness made it hard to see. He looked to the ground and saw that it was the purple crystal like last time in his nightmare. He got tense and looked around expecting the dark form to appear and it eventually did right in front of him and it said "You enjoying your boring day, damn I was all like *yawn**snore*" He said.

Demodius said "Maybe not to you but I thought today has gone ok so far" The dark form said "I would think so but I noticed a few things, first Scorch, he totally got you angry when you learned he liked Awan. I have a great idea, since you don't agree with my view right now, you should 'get rid' of Scorch on the hunting trip so there will be no one in your way of having Awan" he said making a plan on the spot testing his counterpart.

Demodius said "What? Why would I, they said Awan couldn't even think of going out with him anyway what competition… if I even liked her" The evil form laughed "Right, that's right you don't like her I totally forgot… or are you just denying it? I can see your thoughts and I've seen some things that point to you having a crush on Awan so why not get rid of any potential enemies because she would never like you anyway, you're just a monster and you can't run from that"

Demodius growled and said "No I've turned away from that life and nothing you can say can stop me spirit!" The spirit looked enraged from that and said "Fool I will have control and I will finish what you master failed to do, that power is still inside you, I will raise the army again and kill everyone you know and care about… especially Cynder" Demodius roared loudly and said "You touch her I'll rip you God damn throat out!"

He jumped forward and smashed his head into an invisible wall and the dark form chuckled "Well then you'll be killing yourself but that won't matter I'm protected in your mind, I've lived here most of your life. You see you were given gifts like Cynder's but much stronger. You were given a dark implant, me, and I was bread to make you survive no matter what but also to take control of you if you… defected. Luckily I like you and I enjoy laying around but I will take control if I have to which is why I'm giving you so many chances to go back"

Demodius snorted and said "I'll never go back not again" the form shook his head and said "Maybe in time you'll see but for now it's dinner time to go on your date" he smirked then everything faded and he woke in his bed. He looked out across the room trying to comprehend everything he had just learned and said "I'll show you"

He got up and stretched then grabbed his cloak this time and walked downstairs to find the dinner rush was in full bloom. He walked through trying not to draw attention and found Torque sitting at the bar with a beer and ribs and had apparently saved a seat for him and he sat down.

"Hey buddy took ya long enough; Awan's been waiting on you for half an hour" Demodius said "She wasn't serious was she?" Torque laughed and said "No she was just joking dude, but has been expecting you" Demodius turned and saw her right in front of him and she said "You're late"

Demodius said shuddering slightly "I was umm… over slept" he said almost like a question trying to see if that was an acceptable answer. She snorted and said "Fine but don't expect hot food" she threatened. Demodius gulped as she left to get his possibly cold food and Torque couldn't help but laugh "You looked just like a punished whelpling dude" he continued laugh and Demodius growled and Awan came back and said "The cook told me that cold foods not allowed to be served so here you go" she said still playing up the fake anger.

Demodius smiled knowing she wasn't actually mad at him now and ate. Torque suddenly said "She owned your ass man, she was all like ROAR! and you were all like *whimper*" Demodius raised his paw bearing his serrated claws and growled threateningly making Torque flinch. "Geez sensitive" he said backing off.

They finished eating and mostly everyone was gone except for the odd few people wanting to stay for a drink and Awan came back and said "Well that's the end of another buys day, can't wait for tomorrow" she said oddly looking at Demodius for the whole sentence. This made Demodius question her motives, from past experiences that type of look made him think someone had a f=plan or was gonna kill you but for some reason he knew the latter option wasn't going to happen so he thought of what she'd be planning.

Unfortunately he couldn't think long since Torque said "Come on let's go to bed, that dinner is making me tired" he was going to follow when he felt someone poke his shoulder and saw it was Awan right behind him now and he jumped not expecting her to be there and said "Man you scared me" She giggled and said "Awesome, hey when we go out tomorrow wanna partner up?" Demodius wanted to say yes to this but said "Sorry I work better alone" he instantly regretted this as she said "Oh, ok I guess that's ok. I guess I'll have to partner up with Scorch" she said his name like it was a bad thing and he face confirmed this.

She started to walk away ever so slightly slouched when he groaned "Fine I'll come with you only because I know you'd be hopelessly lost without me and get eaten by a bear" She obviously looked happy from his change of mind but said "Really, I'll show you who can handle themselves" she said and walked away to her room and Demodius followed shortly after to go to bed.

The next morning…

Luckily for him he had no nightmare tonight and woke finally having a proper rest in days and stretched cracking his back. He found his friend Torque just waking up too and Demodius said "You ready to go because I know hunting is better early" Torque stretched and said "You get Awan, I got something I need to do quickly, Scorch will be there probably before I arrive" Demodius was going to ask where he was going when he suddenly left and he shrugged and walked out too and found Awan outside listening to nature like yesterday.

As he approached she said "Hello, Demodius. How was your sleep?" her voice was in a monotone voice and he said "Fine for once, you?" She hummed and looked like she was going to say something different "Entertaining" was all she said in the ended letting out one small chuckle. Demodius didn't get it but said "Torque said he'd meet us at the edge of town so wanna head over?" She took one more breath then said "Yes" and opened her eyes.

They walked over and a few times Demodius could feel Awans scales touch his and pulled away saying it was an accident but for some reason Demodius wasn't fully sold on that idea. They reached the outer fence and Awan noticed that Demodius still had his cloak on and said "Why do you hide behind that stupid thing, are you ashamed of something?" Demodius couldn't help but smirk at her extremely close guess and said "The sun bothers me. Shadow dragon remember?" She nodded accepting the answer and suddenly heard a voice "Hey Awan, and hey… what's your name again?"

They turned to see Scorch who smiled and bowed to Awan but looked to Demodius still expecting a name. Demodius got a twinge in the back of his head that practically made a target appear on his chest but it faded and Demodius used all his effort to say "Demodius, it's hard name to remember I guess" and shook his paw wanting to crush it, he hated when people forgot his name and especially when it was this guy but thought "Hey calm down he's just a friend to her no worries" but that angered huddled in the back of his mind.

Scorch asked where Torque was and they told him he was off doing something and they waited for about ten minutes before h finally showed up with someone all them didn't expect. Beside Torque was Stream who looked a bit nervous of all the people and Torque looked embarrassed for bringing her. Demodius smiled to his friend and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, this is Stream, I asked if she wanted to come along today, that ok with you?" They shrugged ok with it especially Demodius who was actually happy that Torque had finally gone somewhere with his 'girlfriend' and said "Well I guess that's all of us so let's go" They all agreed and they were off.

On the way Demodius turned to Stream and said "So stream how exactly did you end up coming with us?" he knew from the show he saw at the window but wanted to see her opinion and get to know her and she said in a heavily accented voice "Well Torque came to me yesterday and asked if I would like to come. I said yes and here I am" He nodded and said "So have you ever gone a on a hunt like this?"

She thought and said "No I have never been on a real hunt. I have only ever caught fish to feed myself" Demodius said "Well Torque can teach you some tricks if you like" he said doing his friend a favor. Torque smiled reassuringly when she turned her head to ask him and she smiled back in thanks. It suddenly occurred to Demodius that even though Stream was their age she was a few inches shorter and had to look up slightly at everyone to talk to them and understood why she was shy of people.

He looked forward and saw Scorch giving Awan a bit more attention then she would have liked. "So Awan wanna be partners out there, I'll protect you from any bad guys out there" She rolled her eyes and said "Sorry Scorch but Demodius and I decided to be partners last night so you're either alone or with Torque and Stream" Scorch looked at Demodius and he gave him a smirk making him bear his teeth angry with him and Demodius smirked more.

They stopped when they were a mile from the villages outer fence and Demodius said "Alright we'll meet here at lunch" they all nodded and Torque walked away with Stream and Scorch reluctantly walked off by himself and Demodius asked even though he didn't like him "He going to be ok by himself?" Awan said "He's one of the strongest in the village he'll be fine now come let's go"

She walked in another direction at a fairly good pace and Demodius jogged to catch up and asked "You know any 'hotspots' we can go to?" She thought and said "Ya sure, this way"

They walked along a path and Awan said "So what's the biggest thing you've caught?" Demodius smiled and said "Well I took down an adult bear when I was younger" he was telling the truth, the time his master was gone he hunted to keep his skills sharp and the bear was way bigger than normal ones.

She said "Impressive well maybe you can do it again today" she said as they reached a small water fall and pond and she said "Animals enjoy coming here for the fresh water" Demodius saw the logic on this and said "So is there a place you wanna stake out, in a tree so the animals don't see us?" Awan giggled at something but nodded once again confusing Demodius but he followed and they climbed in a tree with good leaf cover but were easy enough to see through.

She said "So what do you think we should try to get because my brother always tries to make a competition out of this" Demodius thought and said "Well I'd say a deer but we'll take what we can get, if we kill something early the smell of blood and death will drive the animals away for at least a day" She nodded and said "Alright so a moose or a bear" she said excitedly and Demodius sat in a comfortable position ready for a long wait.

Torque and Stream…

Torque had been walking with Stream for about half an hour and was really nervous to say anything around her but finally she broke the silence "So are we going somewhere in particular?" He said nervously "Ummm kinda" She gave him a questioning look "Kinda? What does that mean?"

Torque said "Umm it's an area, not a place" he said covering his mistake and she nodded understanding. After another long silence she said "So what will I have to do when we find something?" Torque said "Well I guess we should work together and take it down" he said. She said "Alright, but is there a way I could take something myself?"

Torque said "Well of course but I suggest a much smaller animal for a start" She thought and said "I don't know what to do" she obviously felt unsure of herself and she started swinging her tail and suddenly chopped a plant down a size will her fin tail and Torque said "Wow I didn't know how sharp that was"

She looked back and said "Oh… actually I did not know that either" she curved her tail in between them and Torque touched the edge, the fin part wasn't sharp at all but the small spines that connected the fins together were like sharp spikes and the outer part of the fin was like a small blade. Torque said "Oww, that's sharp" shaking his paw from being poked by it.

Stream said "I had no idea my fin was like this but 'cool" she said saying cool not fully sure if that word was appropriate since English wasn't her first language. Torque said "Very, so I think once you get something in your sights, it will be dead meat" he encouraged which obviously worked as she smiled excitedly.

Torque couldn't help but chuckle and they continued walking as Torque gave her some helpful tips suddenly feeling more confident.

Back with Demodius and Awan…

The two dragons had been sitting on a tree branch for over two hours and Awan had fallen asking Demodius to wake her if something came. She had lain down lengthwise along the branch and her front left leg was hanging off the side. Demodius wasn't going to give up easily and waited without moving at all listening for any sign of a decent animal coming nearby but for some reason no reasonable animals had come and he didn't know why.

He was about to give up and get a drink from the pond when suddenly a figure appeared from the bushes. It was Scorch who looked like he hadn't done much either since they started and took a drink from the pond. Demodius knew why and saw his paws covered in dried up mud meaning he had been hiding in the bushes for the whole hour but because of his bright scales no animal was fooled.

Demodius slouched frustrated at the fact he had had his time wasted by Scorch when suddenly he heard a voice "Kill him… he there for the taking, kill him and he'll be out of the way" the voice whispered and Demodius' eyes blurred slightly as he felt his muscles start moving on their own. Everything went into focus in the small part in the distance where Scorch stood and his body suddenly lunged toward him very quickly snarling and heard scream… his vision turned to a red blob and he gasped.

He flashed back to where he was really standing and saw his claws already unsheathed from his paws and was shaking remembering the idea his evil spirit gave him and what he nearly did. Demodius clenched his claws in to fists in front of him and took a deep breath to calm himself but still shuddered from what he saw. He placed one paw on his head in a futile attempt to make his brain focus again since the edges of his vision were still blurred and he saw Scorch walked away.

Demodius clutched his chest scales feeling his heart pounding and thought "I can't do this much longer"

**Cool chapter if I do say so myself, Demodius is battling against his old self that has a grudge against Scorch. Will he be able to hold back? Well you'll have to find out. As for Torque, will he make the next step and reveal his feelings. Well same answer as before. These may be answered in the next chapter, find out!**

**Admiralkirk**


	5. Rivalry

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Ok I'm sorry this took so long, over March break I broke my finger which has impeaded my typing. So I've gotten used to it since then and now I'm typing again with the stupid 'search and destroy' typing method. Alright so on to the story. Hopefully this chapter will start to get more tension and also have some stuff happen with Demodius.**

Awan woke up half an hour after Demodius' episode and said "Hey Demodius seen anything yet?" He snapped out of his daze and said "What? Oh, no I haven't" She looked at him and said "Seriously!? We're near a pond and you've seen nothing?" Demodius suddenly turned "No I haven't" he said a bit more aggressive then he would've liked making her jump back "Ok I was just asking"

Demodius didn't think of apologizing, his pride and his old self got in the way of that but said "I saw Scorch awhile back and I learned he was the reason why nothing's coming here because of his crappy hiding spot" Awan slouched "Well I see why you're angry now, he wasted all our time. When did he leave" Demodius said "About half an hour ago but since then nothing, though he may be out there still"

She groaned and said "Well if he is I think we should just go and wait for everyone to come back" Demodius nodded in agreement so they jumped out of the tree and went back to their meeting place.

Elsewhere…

Torque was with Stream still and he was having a good time just teaching Stream how to hunt. She seemed to be enjoying herself too and was also learning pretty fast. She eventually asked "May I try a real hunt?" Torque smiled and said "Alright but remember to keep calm and take it slow" she nodded and they started to track down an animal.

They found a deer that hadn't hit full size yet and Torque said "This one should be easy for you" She nodded and looked at the surroundings. The Deer was in a small clearing eating the leaves of a plant at the edge of the forest began and she crept through the bushes to get closer. As she got closer she started to slow and got ready to pounce.

She crouched into her best jumping stance and suddenly flew from the bushes landing on the deer making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. It tried to get away but Stream used the edge of her fin to cut its throat making it wheeze out one last breath before dying. She took a deep breath to calm her already beating heart and looked back to see Torque already appearing from the bushes smiling.

She smiled back and said "I did it!" making Torque chuckle "Ya you did" She looked back at the now lifeless body "How do we get it back now?" making Torque said "Well the old way of course with good old fashion strength"

Later at the meeting place…

Demodius, Awan and Scorch had been waiting for 15 extra minutes then they were supposed to and Scorch finally said impatiently "By the Ancestors where the heck is your brother and Stream!?" Awan said "Cool your jets Scorch they'll be here" she said angrily.

Demodius kept quiet during the exchange but wanted to punch Scorch's teeth out for being rude and impatient, something his old master would've punished him for. He started wonder where they might be and thought a deliciously funny situation they could be in and thought "I hope they didn't get 'lost' in the forest and went and did something else" he said with in his head with a suggestive voice.

Awan must have noticed the small smile he cracked from the thoughts and asked "What you smiling about?" she said also smiling now. Demodius jumped out of his thought and froze for a moment looking into her eyes and said "N-nothing just something from a long time ago"

Scorch said "Well if it's so funny maybe it can stall long enough so that the two slowpokes will show up" he still had the impatient edge to his voice and Demodius said trying to keep his cool around him "I don't want to talk about it" He couldn't explain it, every time he saw Scorch or heard his voice he wanted to break his rib or something. He could barely stand being around the red dragon and in a way reminded him of the dragon Kirk from his past, but this anger was much stronger. He had made amends in his mind with Kirk and considered him an enemy no more but Scorch just pushed a button in him and he barely held back a growl as he spoke again. "Come man I'm soooo bored!"

Demodius stayed quiet and Scorch was about to complain more when they heard someone yell from up the trail "Hey guys! Look what we got!" They all walked over seeing they were gonna take awhile and saw the deer and Awan said "Wow you actually caught something, all three of us had no luck" she said then glared at Scorch knowing he was the reason for that.

Torque said "Well actually I only tracked it down but Stream was the one who made the kill all by herself too" he praised making Stream blush but nodded in confirmation. Demodius only shot a quick smile her way, but winked to his friend Torque making him blush slightly too.

Scorch said "Well I'm guessing you need a strong dragon to pull that deer for you?" he flexed making Awan rolled her eyes and Demodius inwardly sigh in annoyance. Torque said "No we got this" Scorch shrugged obviously annoyed that he wasn't able to show off making Demodius crack another quick smile and they walked back keeping pace with Stream and Torque so not to leave them behind.

When they reached the town Torque asked "Actually I am getting tired, Demodius wanna help us get this to the butcher?" Before he could answer Scorch said "Ya Dem, you should go help them" he said with a smirk seeing a chance to be alone with Awan. Demodius nearly lunged at him for the name but realized why he said it too and also noticed why he said it too. He met his eyes and saw him glaring daggers at him and he stared right back matching his stare and said "Fine, take care of yourself Awan" In his past a line like that would be a warning and he hoped she'd take the hint but couldn't tell as she said "Ya I'll see ya later"

He nodded to them and saw the Awan instantly walked in another direction then Scorch but he turned and followed and Demodius growled loudly as he left to go help his friends. When he turned Torque sighed and said "I feel your pain" Demodius gave him a confused look "What!?"

Torque smirked and shaking his head "Come on it's so obvious that you like her stop denying it, you hate leaving her alone with Scorch" Demodius rolled his eyes and denied "First off no, I don't stop telling me I do. Second, I do hate leaving her alone with that guy. He seems kinda unstable and may try something" His mind had been in the dark areas for most his life and he always thought about worst case scenarios seriously every time but Torque said "No way, I've known him most my life he may be a hot head but he ain't gonna try something stupid"

Demodius tried to take his word for it but the idea stayed in his mind, but shook his head and continued dragging the carcass with Torque and surprisingly quiet Stream. Demodius looked at her and said "Don't you have anything to say about what we just talked about?" She said "Umm no, I do not know Scorch very well so I will stay out of it" Demodius respected her answer; In the past speaking up on a subject that you didn't know fully about he'd also be punished.

They reached the butcher shortly after and they shadow dragon butcher weight the deer and handed them over some coins. Torque and Stream split the coins and they left.

Stream said "I am going to leave for now, I hope we meet again" she was very formal and both guys said their goodbyes and let her leave. When she was gone Torque said releasing a breath "Man that went great, I think she enjoyed my company" Demodius smiled back "I bet"

Torque smiled and said "Well I'm hungry how about you?" Demodius nodded in confirmation and they headed for the inn.

When they entered they found Awan already there with Scorch at her side talking but by her posture was wishing he'd go away. Demodius held back a growl and the impulse to crack him upside the head and appeared at her other side smirking and made Scorch stop talking and said "We're back" he sounded slightly more cheerful then normal compared to his normally monotone or calm voice.

Awan instantly brightened up from her other less annoying friends and Torque said "Hey sis going through the 'gauntlet' again?" they both snickered at the inside joke ad Scorch snorted knowing what they meant from the other times they said that. Demodius assumed that they meant Scorch's motor mouth and chuckled along lightly not trying to attract their attention.

Awan finished chuckling and said "You know I hate being here sometimes but all I can do when I'm hungry is come here" Torque said "Maybe you're just lying to yourself" he joked. This maybe Awan chuckle again said "So are we gonna eat or just sit here?" They all agreed and had lunch.

Demodius enjoyed the food it was much better than the old stuff he ate. Either a crappy meal that Malefor gave him or something he could catch and ate raw since he lacked fire breath, but through all that he never complained hoping one day he'd be in a castle being waited on by servants that responded to him and his master alone. He loved that dream, but let it go a long time ago when his master disappeared the first time.

He sighed remember everything he did fro that dream and thought of the dragons, moles and cheetahs he killed to move closer to that goal and know it meant nothing ached at him every day. Even though he felt this way he didn't regret it either, you only live once and you should strive for your ultimate goal no matter what.

Torque sighed and said "Well I guess I'll get out of here I got to get my next shift for work before dark so I'll be back later Demodius for you" The shadow dragon nodded and watched his friend leave then heard Awan say "I think I'll take a nap, I got to be awake tomorrow for my shift" He nodded to her too as she went upstairs and realized that he was now alone with Scorch who was giving him the eye again.

"What!?" Demodius asked annoyed by his stares. Scorch sneered at him and said "Listen you, I've been trying to get Awan to like me for years and you're not gonna get in my way. Got that?" Demodius eyed him a moment making Scorch uncomfortable by his long silent stare until Demodius said "No I think you should listen, you stop advancing on Awan and I don't kick your red ass and make it even more red" Scorch was about to say something until he felt Demodius tail blade make contact with his neck lightly and suddenly stiffened and saw the black dragon across from him smirking.

Demodius waited a moment for him to answer and he finally said "Screw you" and walked away avoiding the fight he knew he'd lose and left the inn. Demodius smirked more and ran his claw down his perfectly edged blade and chuckled a bit evilly.

**Well that's the end of that chapter; I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for being a bit slow because I wanted to do a few chapters for my unfinished gears story. Other than that that's all I really have to say so tell me what you think and wait for the next chapter.**

**Admiralkirk**


	6. Regret

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Alright so thanks to everyone who is reading this I appreciate that support. I'd also like to thank Native Avenger for the help earlier on so thanks to you bud. If anyone wants to read his stuff I think it would be a great idea unless you are disturbed by gore and other images because the story is rated M. If you do I garentee that you'll enjoy his Lightning series. Alright on with the story. **

Demodius had been sitting in his chair running his claw along his steel blade thinking about his discussion with Scorch and thought "He'll be back; he's too damn stubborn and dumb to back off while he's still in the green" He knew this, his eyes gave him all away. When he left he was full of rage and he could see this in his eyes and could also see he wanted to make him pay and made sure to watch his back from now on. He may have been the good guy now but he wasn't going to sit back and have some weakling moron take him out.

He was about to head upstairs when he heard the main door leading outside open to reveal Torque who saw him and walked over. "Hey so I got the orders from the watch commander and he says you can stay so you'll be coming with me for every night" Demodius smiled knowing he'd have a steady stream of money now until Torque said "Well until you decide to leave of course" he said smiling but with a hint of sadness.

Demodius sighed and thought over something. Lying in his day was a normal thing except to his master and before she left, Cynder, but now he felt that if he was gonna go good for real he had to tell him "Hey listen, I wasn't actually gonna leave. I lied so I could get started. I didn't mean to lie to you that was just my story I was rolling with until later but you kept offering me stuff and I felt bad letting you do that when you thought I'd just leave in a week" He lowered his head expecting him to get angry at him for lying to him but instead got something completely different.

"Oh thank the ancestors I thought you'd just leave me alone with Scorch for the rest of my life. Why didn't you tell me earlier I haven't had a roommate ever" Demodius looked back up at him and gave him a confused look making Torque continue "Come on of course I'm happy, I got a person to talk to during the watch and I also have a guy who I can talk to seriously when we got to bed and stuff"

Demodius chuckled and said "Well at least that's one person who will like that I'm staying" Torque asked confused "Wait who doesn't?" Demodius wondered if he should tell him about his encounter with Scorch or hope that it just blows over and said "I meant that you are ok with me staying now that's all" he said avoiding the question and Torque nodded getting what he meant and said "Well we got an hour before we head to work" He said, it was more like a question asking what to do.

Demodius said "Alright we should just sit and rest so we have enough energy to get through the night" he suggested not worried about himself but for his green friend who from their last night was barely able to stay awake. He nodded in agreement and sat down across from him and said "So how was your time with Awan?" Demodius gave him a look and said "I'm going to ignore the suggestive tone and say that Awan and I spent most out day in a tree" Torque chuckled and said "What K-I-S-SII-N-G-ing?" he said now laughing as he reached the end. Demodius slapped his paw to his head having walked right into that one and said "Shut up"

Torque stopped and said "So you don't deny it?" he said with a grin on and Demodius growled and said "Yes I do now shut up before I hit you" Torque finally stopped still letting out a laugh from his mind going through what just happened and said "Alright in all seriousness, what'd you do?"

Demodius recalled everything including that part where he learned Scorch had ruined their plan but left out the evil dream. Torque groaned "Well of course Scorch could still find you two even when he isn't trying" he remembered all the times Scorch had found him and his sister no matter how far or how hard they hid.

Demodius rolled his eyes wanting to use him as bait when he saw him down there and chuckled at the idea but said "And how was 'your' time with Stream?" he asked flipping the advantage to him. Torque said "Well I taught her how to hunt and track. She's a really fast learner too" he sighed happily going back to earlier that day in his head.

Demodius shook his head and said "Well at least you two had a good time" He nodded in agreement and asked "So can I ask you something, like as a friend?" Demodius felt uncomfortable with the question, he had never really had someone he could trust and talk to without that person stabbing him in the back by telling his master his weaknesses. The worst part about those people is Malefor forced him to get past whatever it was and that usually meant pain.

He hesitantly nodded and Torque asked "What's with the crazy looking tail blade?" Demodius froze and knew if he told him the full truth about it he'd know he was the killer he used to be and said "When I was alone in the wilderness after I left my parents to go on my own I was attacked by some apes who thought it would be funny to cut my tail off and fuse my tail with this tear shaped blade. They thought it would make me cry whenever I looked at it but I made them pay, now look who's crying" he said a bit too sadistically at the end.

Torque said "Uhhh, well that… sucks? So why'd you keep it?" Demodius quickly made up more to the story "I decided I'd make more evil people like them suffer for their crimes with the very blade I was cursed with"

He started seriously thinking about why he put it there in the first place. He was always second best back when he and Cynder were born; she got all the good stuff like the dark powers and a tail blade. He hated how she was always on top, in more ways than one, and started to put matters into his own hands. He remembered the pain he endured cutting off his own tail and fusing the blade he had forged into the wound. He also remembered how he used his alchemy skills to make a mutagen and told his master he made it and needed a tester knowing full well that his master would cruelly make him be the test.

The chemical transformed his body to what it was now, riddled with spikes and made his claws grow in a serrated pattern by themselves, and made him grow snake like fangs. He also became thinner, almost malnourished and grew much stronger. The procedure was extremely painful and he nearly died but at the time he thought it was all worth it to make himself a better killing machine. He also remembered the small amount of approval he earned from his master for the first time and made sure he'd try and make him proud as much as he could.

He came back to reality and sighed remembering all this and realized that that too was all a waste of time and also realized he was now a freak. He knew how people looked at him with amazement and fear from the physically changed dragon. If he didn't have the job he already had he could be a part of a freak show.

Torque noticed his sadness and said "Hey Demodius, it's all in the past now alright you're in a safe place" Even though he knew that Torque was talking about something else entirely his words comforted him all the same and he smiled to him "Thanks… we should be off now"

Torque said "Oh ya, come on let's go" They both left the inn and checked in for work and went up to the crow's nest like last time. Torque said "Alright let's settle in" he said and grabbed an object from a cubby hole inside the tree and pulled a tarp off it to reveal a glow stone. He then handed Demodius one of the books he bought from two days ago and said "Reading will help the time pass by" Demodius liked his thinking but asked "How'd you do this?" Torque chuckled and said "I grabbed this lamp yesterday and hid it here. As for the books I took one from your drawer too and brought them"

Demodius smiled and took the book he had bought it read 'Blood night' and he opened the book and began to read. Torque opened a book he had already started and also started to read. Demodius expected Torque to get too into the book so he kept his ears open and started the first chapter.

The night went quickly and quietly until Demodius heard a snoring noise and saw his friend in a sitting position and his head hanging low fast asleep and chuckled. He did him a favor by putting a book mark on the page he was at and got back to his own reading.

When the sun came up he closed the book and found he was almost all the way through and said "Maybe I should've taken a nap too" He heard his friend stir awake and yawn "Hey *yawn* how long did I last this time?" he stretched popping bones back into place and Demodius said "About the same" Torque said "Damn I thought I'd be getting close by now" he put the tarp over the lamp and put it back in the hole in the side of the tree just as the same dragon from before flew up and said "Alright you two can go I'll take over"

Torque nodded and said "Thanks Burn, see ya later" Demodius followed Torque as he left and felt the staring eyes from Burn as he saw his sharp back and shoulder spikes and frowned feeling that he was right about being different and not in the good way.

They landed in front of the inn to find Awan doing her daily meditation session before work and she said hearing them coming "Torque I could hear your snoring from here" Torque asked never wondering this "How early do you come out here?" She smiled and said "Early enough to here that you're asleep" He was going to say something else until she said much more relaxed "I think I just smelt colours for a second" Both guys looked at each other confused by this and Torque reminded his friend "Remember she goes a bit crazy like this"

Awan heard and said "Maybe you are the ones who are crazy and I'm the one who's rational" Torque spun his claw beside his head and walked inside with his friend for some breakfast.

**Alright wasn't expecting to finish this so fast but here it is, more of a development chapter then anything and I'm ok with that. Hope you're enjoying the story so see ya.**

**Admiralkirk**


	7. Preparing

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**A/N Hey here's the next chapter and I was thinking that I might make this chapter a bit holiday-ish since its Easter. Now I know I kinda haven't done much too really advance the story from the last chapter but it was more of a chapter to get Demodius and Torque closer as friends and to finally make Demodius permanently rooted to the town. This chapter will do some more major stuff. PS a few innuendos coming up.**

After Demodius told Torque that he was staying permanently his friend stubbornly told him to tell everyone else, and after some very large pushes he told Awan and Scorch. He could tell Awan was happy with it because she hugged him and said "That's great, now we'll have a five friend group" meaning Stream too. As for Scorch Demodius could tell he was lying through his teeth when he said "That's awesome" He still hadn't told anyone about his encounter with Scorch and meant to keep it that way and would hide it almost as hard as his own past life.

In the week that followed Demodius got to know the town and learned where all the shops were and Torque tried to spend as much time with him as possible. His excuse was he wanted to get to know him and show him around the town but it got even more annoying when they tried to sleep.

During the time after they were out on watch Torque talked like a maniac when he tried to catch some sleep always talking about things he wanted to do for Stream and a few less appropriate things he'd do to her if and when he ever got the chance, and constantly asked Demodius about Awan which he blew off every time.

About halfway through the week Torque suddenly mentions that a dragon celebration was coming up called Draconian Day. It was a day mostly for dragons where they celebrate their race and look back at all the good and bad things that had happened in the dragons past. It also gave everyone a reason to buy something for their friends and family. Demodius said "I know a special present you'd just love to give Stream" He had learned to joke a bit more when he was around Torque, it became there thing to just joke around with each other even though a few jokes that Torque used on Demodius made him angry because it involved his fantasy of him and Awan being together.

For Demodius mentioning that he and Awan should be together wasn't annoying because he didn't like her, it was because he felt that Awan deserved someone better than him. He was a killer and many other things he'd rather not remember and felt that Awan deserved anyone besides him… and Scorch. Their little talk they had hadn't changed Scorch's attitude towards Awan and Demodius almost kicked his ass on a few occasions where he really pushed to get Awan's attention.

She blew him off every time and this made Demodius worried because he was getting more desperate like when he started brag about himself in more suggestive ways. Demodius was constantly on guard when he was around in case he did something overly stupid with Awan or attacked him.

One day Demodius and Torque were out on a walk when suddenly he said "Hey have you thought of any gifts for Awan?" Demodius growled at this knowing he meant a 'special' gift for her but let it go not wanting to give him anymore fuel to the fire "No I haven't, why have you done anything for Stream yet?" Torque lowered his head and said "No… but I have ideas" Demodius scoffed "Like?"

Torque said "I'll have you know I was going to buy some flowers, chocolate and a nice dinner" he said with his chest out a bit more making Demodius say "OOO you're going all in aren't' you?" Torque nodded not ashamed and they continued walking and ended up at the inn.

"Hey we never had breakfast I'm starved" Torque said making Demodius follow because he too was kinda hungry. They entered and ended up at their table which they had asked Awan to try and reserve as much as possible without ruining business and sat down. They were a bit early knowing the lunch rush would be around in another ten or fifteen minutes.

Almost instantly Awan came out of nowhere and said "What will it be boys?" she asked enthusiastically. Demodius noticed that she was nice with everyone but was always really happy to see her brother and Demodius. Demodius ordered something and so did Torque and Awan said "I'll be right back since there won't be anyone here for a few more minutes" She trotted away happily and disappeared into the kitchen like always to tell the chef.

She came back a bit later and said "here you guys go" they thanked her but suddenly she sat down in the third chair around the table and said "This is bull!" Torque shot a quick glance at her then back to Demodius telling him to ask he said "Why what's wrong?"

Awan said "Everyone told our boss their plans for Draconian day before I could and now I'm stuck here by myself and one of the cooks for the whole day to serve the entire town when they come here to party and stuff" she groaned. Demodius was about to say something to try and lift her spirits when suddenly Torque said "Well I'm sure Demodius would be happy to help you out, I mean he hasn't told me any of his plans for the day so I assume he has none. You'll help her out right?" he said smirking to his friend, his sister missed the smirk because she had looked over at the dark dragon hopefully.

Demodius shot him an angry glare and said "Ya sure I'll help" She smiled and hugged him in thanks "Oh thank you! I thought I'd have to take care of all the drunks by myself now you can tell the drunks when they should leave since you've got the muscle to make them leave" Demodius looked at her and said "So basically you need a Bouncer, great this will be fun" he said sarcastically.

She couldn't help but giggle and said "Well anyway thanks for the help I promise to pay you back later" she said putting a paw over her chest and her right paw in the air in a promising gesture. They heard voices enter the inn and said "Alright got to go" and gave Demodius one last look and shot a wink at him as she turned. Demodius saw and became a bit confused unable to figure out what that meant and but luckily Torque didn't notice since she had been facing away from him when she did it.

When she was out of earshot Demodius said "Hey why'd you do that, you could have at the very least ran that by me first?" He shrugged and said "You didn't have to say yes" he smirked making another point to him subtly that he liked Awan and he couldn't think of anything to come back with and only growled angrily.

They finished eating just in time to move out of the way for another group of dragons and went upstairs to be alone.

Inside they saw the same normal sight from Torques side of the room which was poster after poster of hot dragoness' and some more meaningful photos next to his desk. On the other side was a bland room with only a bed, nightstand and a lamp which made Torque said "Are you ever going to turn that bland area into something fun?" Demodius groaned because he constantly asked him this "One day maybe but for now I just want a room to stay in. Besides you probably won't like what I want on these walls" Torque thrust his head back in confusion and said "So that's why you keep saying you don't like Awan, you're gay. Why didn't you tell me I would've stopped a long time ago?"

Demodius shot daggers back at him and said "No I am not gay! I meant that I would probably put some disturbing things up there that are gory and more gothic if that's a good way to describe it?"

Torque suddenly felt awkward and scratched his head "Oh… awkward" he said feeling like he jumped the gun. Demodius said "Seriously? You thought I was gay?" Torque lowered his head from his gaze "Well it would explain a lot like how you apparently don't like Awan, why you are always with me and…"

Demodius suddenly stopped him "Hey wow stop, that's not it you are always hanging out with me. Maybe I want some time alone to get some things done? Like those presents you keep pestering me about" Torque lowered his head and scratched at the floor and said "Oh… sorry. I didn't know I was a nuisance" Demodius sighed and said unable to realize why he freaked like that "Sorry I didn't mean it that way, I just want a bit more space alright?"

Torque nodded but felt he was trying to be nice and said "Alright I'll leave you alone tomorrow so you can do what you want" Demodius knew that he wasn't taking his apology and said "Thanks" He nodded and walked off and said "I'll find you when it's time for work" after that he left.

Demodius spent the rest of the day napping so he wouldn't be tired on his watch. He dreamed about his past and all the things he did as his Master's personal assassin. It was his job ever since he was mutated to kill high ranking targets and do it quickly or to torture enemies for information. He had taken a sadistic shine to both especially the torture and learned how to use his poison to make his victims pass out and have nightmares making them go insane. Usually unless he had to find a new victim for information he'd keep his current victim even after telling him all their secrets and torture them physically, mentally and on a few occasions intimately.

No matter how hard he tried his thoughts always came back to his time in the dark army. They became stronger over the last few days and he was angry more often which probably explained why he freaked on Torque. Everything inside of him was telling him to go bad but he fought as best he could but on the few occasions Torque left him alone he was able to vent his anger on a tree an animal out in the forest. He was bomb ready to explode.

He woke to feel Torque waking him and they had another peaceful night in the crow's nest in silence like the last few nights. Like always Torque fell asleep and Demodius had to spend the night awake.

The next morning he had his breakfast brightening up Awan's day by stopping by and thanked him once again for helping her on Draconian day which was now two days away and mentioned once again that she owed him something special before she left and Demodius left to find something he'd give to his friends.

He looked through the shops and noticed every shopkeeper or shopper eye him like they always did making him feel alienated again but tried his best to ignore them and found all the things he was looking for. He didn't bother to buy anything for Scorch understandably and found something that could show Torque that he wasn't angry with him. Lastly he found something for Awan that he thought she'd like and took off after paying.

He hid the stuff in his night stand and smiled knowing his job was done.

He spent the rest of the day in his shared room reading and daydreaming and eventually heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Awn and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She said "Oh wasn't expecting you to be here but Torque was looking for you since it's almost sundown" she obviously didn't expect him to be there from her initial reaction but he nodded and "Thanks Awan"

He walked past her accidently rubbing his side against her and blushed for some reason and said "Sorry" as he walked down stairs faster than normal and went outside to see it was in fact almost sundown. He found Torque waiting for him at the office of the watch commander and they checked in and went to the crow's nest.

They sat in silence for awhile until Torque asked "Can I ask you something?" Demodius turned and said "Ya sure, what is it?" Torque gulped and said nervously "I need your help to make my day with Stream perfect?" His dark friend groaned "Man, are you serious? I already got to help Awan with the party after the ceremony and now you're asking me to help you with your date. I really hope you just mean preparation and not holding your paw through the whole thing?"

Torque said "No, of course not I just meant the preparation part" he chuckled. Demodius rolled his eyes and asked "Alright what do you need?" Torque bit his lip trying to find an easy way to say this and said "Money, I need a bit more cash to go to the actual restraint here to have the dinner"

Demodius almost said no but groaned "Well I guess I owe you for letting me live with you when I was a total stranger and without any charge so how much?" Torque told him the amount and Demodius agreed to give him all he needed when they got home.

The night was quiet after that and the same routine happened again where Torque slept and Demodius was awake. He didn't care it's not like he was getting weighed down by it since he had been able to stay awake for days straight.

They left when their shift was over and Demodius gave Torque the money he needed before letting him go. He spent the rest of the day intervolving between catching some sleep and relaxing and drawing or reading so he'd be in perfect physical and mental condition for his volunteer work for Awan.

The night before Draconian day was pretty easy like usual and the night went by fast but they were allowed to finish watch halfway through the night since yesterday was a big day. Demodius' roommate was overjoyed that he could sleep in his bed for the night and was out like a light in a moment.

Demodius was about to go to bed as well when he suddenly heard movement outside the door. He thought it was an intruder and crept to the door and opened it and looked down the hall. No one was there now so he walked down the hall closing the door and walked down the stairs to the bar of the inn.

He looked towards the bar and heard someone inside making a bit more noise then they probably would've liked and Demodius made his way forward to the noise. He entered the kitchen and found someone he wouldn't have expected. It was Awan and she looked very tired.

She noticed him enter and said "Oh Demodius, why are you here?" she said with drooping eyes. Demodius said "The night watch commander gave us half the night off but a better question is why you are here" She yawned and said "I'm sooo tired but I'm also really excited for tomorrow so I can't sleep"

"And you're down here why?" The male asked and Awan said "Getting some milk to help me sleep. I wish I was still with my parents, they used to read me to sleep when I was young on nights like this" she said reminiscing.

Demodius had an idea and said "Here come on, I'll help you sleep" She looked at him and said "How exactly?" He didn't say anything except "Bring the milk" and led her upstairs. He got to her room and opened it to see a very dark room. He said "Lay down on your bed and get comfortable, I'm going to read to you"

She was very surprised by this but let him go ahead. He started reading her romance novel called 'Love struck' and actually enjoyed reading it for some reason. It didn't take long for him to hear light snoring and he looked over to see Awan fast asleep and bookmarked the page before leaving to get some sleep of his own feeling a weird, warm feeling in his chest.

**Alright just barely did this chapter before I went to bed so I'm not gonna say much. I Know I promised the big stuff but you'll have to wait for the next one for sure I swear it will be there next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	8. Draconian Day

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Ok here's the real chapter where stuff is gonna happen I promise. Once again I'd like to thank Native Avenger for his help lately and giving me an idea or two(one you'll probably see easily since it's nothing like I normally do) and I highly recommend you go check his lightning series out. Unless you aren't comfortable with M rated stuff and also not ok with f'd up stuff you should like it. Anyway let's get this train moving!**

Demodius had fallen asleep after he had helped out Awan and felt a strange feeling deep in his chest that made him feel all tingly inside and made him smile. It was new to him and it made him nervous especially since he didn't know where it came from. He wasn't able to dwell on it long because he got to his bed and fell asleep.

His mind kept wondering until it settled on Awan, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away he would think of something else but she would always push the image out of the way and he could almost hear her voice say "What you don't like me?" the voice sounded slightly disappointed. He said "No of course I like you it's just…" He couldn't finish for some reason and her voice said "What? Are you scared?"

He looked down and whispered "Yes" Suddenly everything in his mind stopped and melded together in a black glob of a liquid-like substance. It grew appendages and started to change into a more solid form growing larger and started to reveal scales. He could tell now that it was a dragon forming and as the body became complete dark smoke puffed off the figure at a heavy steady rate and two red glowing eyes appeared at the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" the dragon asked**, **Demodius could tell it was the dark side from before and said "What did I tell you? Stay away from me" The dark entity glared at him with anger "I can never leave fool, remember, I'm a part of you and you need to realize this. But I've come for a different reason. You can't seriously tell me you're afraid of this girl, Awan was it?"

Demodius growled "Yes, I'm afraid that I will lose control and hurt her or anyone around her" The evil form shook his head and chuckled "One small problem my friend, you do want to hurt someone. This Scorch, Oh I know him well. Your anger gets me interested, your jealousy gets me intoxicated and your hatred satisfies me. I know everything you know about Scorch and I know you want him gone"

Demodius growled at the red dragons name and said "I may want him gone but I only want him out of Awans scales. He is entering areas that he should only be if Awan allows and will soon do something much more stupid soon especially since he thinks I like her" The spirit said "Ok, stop! Stop denying yourself; I can feel how you feel when you're around her. There is something else there that you are continually denying!"

Demodius growled and said "What do you know?" unable to think of anything making the spirit say "You should know by now that I know all by now. I promise I will put you on the right path again all you must do is succumb to me and I will give you everything you want, Scorch dead and Awan at your side forever" Demodius growled and said with intense anger "I will never let that happen I'm happy with what I have now and if you even touch I will destroy you" Suddenly the dark spirit started to drift off into the distance "You will fall to me and remember whatever I do after I take control will still be you, and you will have to live with that" he chuckled disappearing for good and suddenly everything faded and Demodius closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he felt the sun's rays on his face from the window and groaned awake. He heard his roommate waking up too and he said "Morning Demodius guess what? It's DRACONIAN DAY!" His dark friend chuckled and said "Ya I know" He got out of bed and stretched making his bones pop into place.

Torque and Demodius walked downstairs to find others already awake having breakfast. For now there were other workers but once the lunch rush was over they'd be gone and Awan would need Demodius' help them. She noticed them come down and waved them over to two stools at the bar since some others took their table and they walked over.

"Hey good morning guys, how are you?" she asked cheerfully and looked to Demodius and said "And thank you for last night" she said. Suddenly Torque looked at both of them obviously showing what he thought and Demodius said "No we didn't do that, I just helped her sleep" Torque said "That's still not helping" Demodius said "I read her to sleep because she was too excited" he growled making him shut up.

Awan was confused on why Torque would think that but let it go and asked "Well anyway who wants some breakfast?" she asked and Torque said "Oh I do!" like a child making his sister laugh and both males ordered.

When she left Torque said "You read to her last night?" Demodius rolled his eyes "Yes I did now drop it before I drop you" he said friendly telling him to stop. Torque stayed quiet as they waited for their breakfast to arrive and suddenly Torque said "So you got any presents for anyone or are you going to be a grouch?" he asked smiling knowing he probably had something.

Demodius said "Well against everything in my gut I and my pocket especially since you had to take half my cash for your day I decided to give you something like the idiot I am" he said. Torque said "Good because that money I asked for actually went to more than just my date" Demodius looked at him and said "You bought my gift with my money? You sly son of a…" Suddenly Awan came back with their food interrupting him and Awan said "Here you go guys. When it's my break I'll get you two the stuff I wanted to give you two"

Torque and Demodius looked to each other but Demodius was more confused not thinking Awan would give him anything. He expected to get something from Torque since he knew he liked him but Awan he didn't expect but shrugged wanting to eat. Awan smiled and got back to the other diners.

Torque said "If she's getting you something over Scorch I'm pretty sure that at least puts you on her good list. I haven't been on there for a while since I tar and feathered her about a month ago. I think she secretly is gonna get me soon"

Demodius actually couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Awan standing in the middle of the town covered in feathers. Torque ate quickly and said "Meet me in our room" Demodius knew why so he didn't ask and ate the rest of his food and noticed that Torque didn't pay and groaned paying for both of them. He walked upstairs and entered their room to find him waiting by his own bed.

Demodius asked annoyed "You couldn't even pay your own half of the bill?" He smirked "Well I guarantee what I'm about to give you is worth it" Demodius sighed but let him continue and said "Close your eyes" Demodius closed his eyes and Torque made him put out a paw with the palm facing up.

After a moment he felt something feeling like a pouch on his hand and he said "Ok open them" Demodius did as he said and noticed it was in fact a pouch in his paw and looked inside to find coins" He looked up at him and said "You asked for my money and gave it to me as a gift?" looking at him like he was stupid.

Torque chuckled "Well yes but it's only a bit of your money and also the money that paid my bill down there. The rest actually did go towards my date" Demodius said "So you present was my money and one breakfast pay?" Torque then got jittery and said "No it's also that" and pointed over his shoulder.

It was a portrait of a faceless humanoid creature with fleshy tears around the mouth area. It has pale skin and a black background. It's resting its four fingered hand on the supposed glass in front of it, and it appeared to be screaming.

Demodius' jaw dropped as he stared at the disturbing picture of this creature and finally Torque asked "Do you like it, I thought the wall was so dull and depressing I'd make it a bit more dull and depressing with that freaky picture" he joked and waited for his answer.

Finally the obsidian dragon said "That's really cool" he said looking to his friend and said "Thanks" Torque smiled and wagged his tail a bit and said "Yes I told the shopkeeper you'd like that one over that ordinary one he suggested!" Demodius chuckled and said "I guess I owe you a present too now?"

Torque nodded excitedly and he closed his eyes and put out a paw. Demodius reached into his night stand drawer and pulled out a box and helped back a laugh as he looked at it. He walked back over and placed the box in his paw and saw him open his eyes excitedly but froze.

"What the hell, why'd you get me this?!" he said slapping the top of the box lightly. Demodius laughed and said "Well I just thought that with your big date coming up you may need those for the after" he winked to his friend. He was pretty sure it wouldn't come to that but it was totally worth the joke, but to him this was also a friendly way to support his friend with what he was working for.

Torque couldn't help but crack a smile then slowly start laughing and said "Dude that would be amazing if that happened but I doubt it, so maybe some other time" he said tossing the box to his bed and said "Well the breakfast rush should be almost over so whatever Awan has planned for us she'll do it soon"

They waited for another ten minutes before they heard a knock at their door and Torque opened it to see his sister and smiled giving his older sister a brotherly hug and let her in. She walked in smiling but smelt of the food from downstairs probably because she hadn't been able to wash it off yet and suddenly asked a bit scared "What the hell is that?" she pointed to the portrait.

Torque said "That's Demodius present, I got it for him from a talk we had a few days ago" Awan said still shaken from the very scary picture "Did you have to choose something so… horrifying?" Torque shrugged "He has his tastes and I have mine" he said.

Awan forced herself to look away and asked "So what'd he get you?" Both guys chuckled and Torque said "Ya let's not talk about that one" Awan was heavily confused but shrugged it off and said "Well I got stuff for you" she smiled excitedly and said "Demodius here's yours and for you Torque that would be my amazing kindness" Demodius took the gift but didn't open it wanting to hear this.

"What! What kind of present is that?" he asked loudly but she only smirked "Well I could always make you pay for the feather thing or I could just stop and call it even. That's your present" she said smirking and Torque only huffed angry with his gift but finally said "Fine but I guess it's already good enough having a great sister like you"

The scene was warming even for Demodius as he thought back to the days when was with Malefor. The closest thing he had to a family was Malefor and Cynder. He didn't think of it this way back then but upon looking back he could see how Malefor was like his father. He was always trying to impress him by doing things like when he cut off his tail to become more dangerous or when he made himself even stronger with his mutagen and finally he always did his missions quickly and efficiently. As for Cynder she was like an older sister that got everything that he couldn't and got everything they wanted without any effort while everything he did went unrewarded. But even after all that he knew that was no substitute for a real family and maybe here he could join one and have some people who could he could finally get to know and live like a normal person.

They broke their embrace with each other and looked over to the dark dragon and waited for him to open it. He ripped apart the gift and it revealed a set a drawing tools ranging from pencils, stencils and other things that he could use to draw and smiled. This was the first meaningful gift he had ever received in his life and looked up at the two dragons and Torque said "I've seen you drawing a bit and from what I've seen you're pretty good and I told Awan"

He looked to Awan who was bouncing up and down excitedly waiting for his answer. He smiled to her and said "This is great, thank you" she smiled showing her teeth and said "Oh thanks, because that cost a lot" Demodius was surprised by the fact she spent way more money on his gift then just something basic and even got a wink from Torque suggestively.

He put the drawing supplies near his bed and pulled out the second gift keeping it hidden and said "Close your eyes" She did but could barely keep them closed she was so excited. He placed the items on her paw like he did before and she opened her eyes and gasped.

In her paw were a native style necklace and a pouch made of leather and some cool native like design hanging on her paw too. She said "This stuff is awesome!" she said and put the necklace on and put on the pouch making it hang just behind her front legs and said "Thank you Demodius I love it" and she suddenly hugged him.

Demodius was taken aback by this and said "You're welcome" she let him go and said "Well I got to get back to work so I'll see you two later at the ceremony. They nodded and watched her leave and said "Wow she REALLY liked your gifts" Torque said.

Demodius didn't answer and felt the warm feeling in his chest again and sighed happily by accident and Torque said "No way! You actually do like her, I was just doing it to annoy you but now I know for sure you do!" He started to gloat at him but Demodius seemed to zone out until he felt Torque poke him and found out what he had been yelling about and blushed. Luckily his obsidian black scales hid it. After that Torque left to give Scorch his present and came back shortly after.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly until around 3 o'clock when Torque said "Come let's go we got to the ceremony!" Demodius followed to the far side of the small town and saw a great open area filled with chairs and tables for all the people who lived in the town and a small stage with a podium for the speakers.

They saw Awan and Scorch sitting at a table in the back farthest from the stage wanting to be in their own area and Demodius and his friend sat down with them. Scorch shot Demodius and angry glare but looked away not wanting to piss Demodius off right now and they waited for the event to start.

Demodius kept noticing Awan looking at him or sneaking peaks looking away when Demodius looked over and he shot her a smile shortly before the event started.

When it finally started a dragon came to the podium and said all the average stuff like "Thanks for coming" or "We're glad to have you here on the momentous occasion" and started off by praising the dragon race in general but tried not to show too much vanity but obviously was and who was against it. The whole day was dedicated to dragons so it didn't bother anybody. Besides dragons always had a deep yearning to show off and tell people how amazing they were and this day was the one day they could get it out of their system.

As the ceremony went by the speaker started explaining the origins of dragons themselves starting with the nine ten original dragons made by the ancestors of the ancestors. They made the original eight dragons with the pure essence of one of the eight elements. They also created the first Purple dragon and also made one dragon that dwarfed them all. He was gifted with all eight elements but also had one power none had or ever will have, time. His name was Eturnius, he was the most powerful of all the original dragons meant to be a keeper of time even older then Chroniclers. He used his powers to rejuvenate his body so he could live forever. Legend says he roams the world to watch important events in history but never affects them himself wanting to see his creator's children progress through life. They said that the ancestors could even see through him. He was the most powerful because he could literally end a fight before it starts by turning his foes to dust by ageing them at a rapid rate. He was the grand dragon and knew everything there was.

Demodius had heard of this dragon, his master had told him that he and Spyro weren't the only purple dragons and he said that a Purple dragon became insane with power and believed he was strong enough to defeat Eturnius. The Purple dragon easily lost and Malefor took this as a hint that even Malefor feared someone but knew Eturnius would never stop him unless provoked.

After that they spent a good amount of time going over the great achievements dragons had done like the dragon who flew around the planet in only a month and also the discovery of many different crystals. Demodius had heard all these stories and felt kind bored from the repeated history.

When that was done the history of the good and bad times came up. It went through the time when the dragons were infected with a plague like disease and also when Warfang was constructed. But soon they entered a very dark time in history which was the Great War which the war that Malefor had started. It ran through all the major moments of the war like when they apes attacked under Malefor's command and after the temple was ransacked it talked about Cynder the Terror of the Skies and also a bit later when an even more dangerous dragon appeared that never showed his face and became the infamously known Dark Assassin.

Many things were said about The Dark Assassin like all the people he assassinated or kidnapped and told of what he did to his victim which was nothing close to what he really. All this started to make the memories flood back in Demodius' mind and soon he didn't even hear anything but the screams of pain, death and misery he had caused and suddenly got out of his chair and walked off into the forest as the sun started to set making it harder to see.

He walked through the forest remembering everything in amazing detail but seemed to stop on the one person he had actually let live. Kirk had taken his torture multiple times, he was surprised Kirk had survived or even left with his sanity after those rounds of torture. He regretted it even more that he had mutated him into the dragon he is today and wondered how he was in his new body and knew that one day he'd have to go back and apologize for everything.

He let out a tear from all the memories when suddenly he heard someone behind him. "Demodius are you ok?" It was Awan who must have noticed he had left and followed him. He turned to see her worried face and just noticed she was wearing the necklace and pouch he had given her. "Don't worry about me Awan just leave me alone"

She said "No I'm not gonna leave you until I learn why you left" she noticed the tear slowly going down his face and asked even more worried "What's wrong, you're crying?" She said walking closer but Demodius stepped away feeling once again that he should stay away from her and said "Please leave me alone" She shook her head "No, it will help if you tell me"

He shook his head and turned around ready to run away as more tears started to stream down his eyes when she said "No please wait, I want to help!" He stopped and turned showing her his pain filled eyes and said "Why would you wanna help The Dark Assassin?"

**SAY WHAT!? He's finally coming clean. Holy crap how will Awan and Torque react I DON"T KNOW… well actually I do but you'll just have to wait. Once again thanks to my friend Native Avenger for giving me a bit more ideas then I expected.**

**Admiralkirk**


	9. Exile

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Hey guys this chapter will get things going especially with the ending I left with you last chapter. Other then that I don't have much to say. Also I'm gonna try to change up my writing just a bit **

Awan gasped as she looked at the dragon she called friend that she now knew was 'The Dark Assassin' She stuttered as she said "Y-you're the dark assassin, but how?" she was so confused; she had gotten to know him and just couldn't see that side of him.

"I am, I was Malefor's minion, and I've seen and done terrible things to many people that I'm really not proud of. I've been running from my old life for a few weeks and I found this place to start anew" Demodius explained knowing she'd want to know everything and stood still waiting for her to asked something new.

"But what about that whole story?" she asked trying to see if something was true.

Demodius shook his head "I'm sorry, but I had to lie to you so I could live here"

She looked him with terror and fear which burned into his very soul and he slightly lowered his head and looked away not able to bear it and she asked "So everything was a lie?"

Demodius snuck a look up to her to see the same face and he said looking away again "I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt anyone. I'll leave though if you want to" he really didn't want to but would. He seriously didn't want to hurt anyone ever again unless it's to defend himself. He turned around and started to walk expecting her to tell him to leave for sure and didn't have anything he could just bring with him easily.

Awan was so shocked by everything she had just learned she didn't notice him leave and by the time she said something he was gone.

Unfortunately for Demodius someone else had been listening to the conversation and his white teeth grinned in the darkness.

Demodius had walked into the dark forest and with every step it got harder and harder. He had lived in Portum for almost a week and he truly thought that maybe that would be where his place in the world would be, but alas he could never run from his past. It suddenly came to him his dark side had won and what he said was true. He could never run from his past and he could never avoid it no matter where he went.

He sighed and said to himself "I'll have to live in the wild forever"

He heard a voice in the darkness say "No you won't, but you're damn close" Scorch appeared from the shadows even with his red scales.

Demodius watched him as he approached knowing he had heard the earlier conversation now and said "I guess you know too?"

Scorch smirked and said "Ya and I can see this going down two ways. You leave and I keep your secret to myself but I can't speak for Awan of course, or you can stay and I spill everything. I wonder how Torque will react and as for Awan she probably doesn't want to see you again ever"

Demodius glared at him with a straight face not showing any emotion and thought suddenly that he didn't want to leave. He wasn't going to let this inexperienced whelp tell him what to do and said "Or third option, I kick your ass and do whatever I want"

Scorch growled "Well if you do I still hold all the cards and I'll make the whole town hunt you down" he smirked.

Demodius knew he could out run and out hunt any of the town's people so he wasn't worried but his threat got him angrier as the dragon threatened an enemy that very well could have killed him already. It was then that the edges of his vision turned red like he could see his own eyes going bloodshot and he could feel his muscles instinctively tense up.

Scorch didn't seem to notice as he said "So what are you gonna say… SPEAK!" Demodius growled and without crouching at all he lunged at him grabbing his throat and slammed him against a tree. Scorch grunted and came out of his daze fairly easy and looked up to see Demodius' eyes were totally black even where the white should be and gasped in fear.

In Demodius head he was watching but not controlling the attack and was debating whether he wanted this or not, and not with his evil self. He truly wanted to do this, Scorch was an asshole and from the few days he had known him a bit of a womanizer and thought "Do I really want this, what will the people think if I suddenly disappear and he's dead? I won't be able to come back ever"

He looked back up and saw Scorch try to blast him with a fire ball but his body snapped it shut just as he fired and he could hear him groan as the fireball singed his mouth and smoke escaped his nostrils. His body punched him holding him in place so he didn't move or fall and punched again…. and again… and again.

Soon Scorch looked battered and was bleeding from the constant hitting when finally Demodius heard "STOP IT!"

The red around his eyes faded and he regained control of his body and dropped Scorch seeing he had enough and turned to see Awan looking even more shocked then before. She bore into him and he suddenly felt like he was a monster again.

"What are you doing?" she managed to say almost choking as tears came out of her eyes.

Demodius couldn't look her in the eye but couldn't tell her why he did that because not even he knew but he said "Awan? Why are you here, I thought you would've gone home after what I told you?"

Awan shook her head "I came to find you, I know what you are but I've seen the good in you the last few days and was coming to tell you I didn't care, but I can see now that you're just a monster" she started to tear up more.

Demodius was in shock as everything that he thought people thought of him came crashing down from the one person he didn't want to hear it from and took a step back looking hurt and said "If that's what you think of me, of all people, I guess I am" he lowered his head looking like a punished child and turned around walking by Scorch who was still slightly moving and he knew he would be ok at least. He walked into the darkness feeling Awan's gaze on him and soon he was gone into the shadows.

It didn't take long for tears to appear in his eyes. His life that he thought he had finally established was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Even with all the possessions he had bought and money he left behind only one thing was on his mind. Awan's face of fear and disgust, she could barely look at him and it burned into his soul like he had let her down.

Not to mention how Torque will think when he learns about him and what he did. He'd probably keep himself up at night thinking how he was friends with a killer and slept in the same room as him. He could see it already, Torque freaking out over learning this and curling into a ball. Demodius sighed thinking about his friend… no, best friend considering he was his only friend… or at least not anymore.

He continued to walk and looked back at the last moments he saw Awan and realized he was really close to pouring out his soul to her from the 'of all people' line and regretted not at least telling her his feelings even though he was unsure what they were yet. The only thing he knew was it was too late and he would never get the chance again.

Back at Portum…

Awan had dragged the barely conscious dragon who was Scorch to the doctor of the town and said "He needs help"

The doctor picked him up for her and brought him into a room to fix him up. Awan sat outside for awhile before he came out and said "He'll be fine just a slight concussion and a singed mouth"

Awan sighed in relief and told him to go find his dad and quickly gave him the store he'd need to look for to find him and left to find her brother.

She found him in his room obviously waiting for him friend who would never come and as soon as she answered he said "Awan, I've been trying to find Demodius everywhere"

Awan gulped and gave him a frown making him worried "What? Where is he, what happened?"

She bit her lip really not wanting to say and said "He's gone"

Torque asked now confused and worried "Why?"

She suddenly thought telling him the truth would be terrible as he was a bit of a worry-wart when it came to matters like this hence why he was already freaking. She decided to lie "He left because, he realized this wasn't the place for him and thought saying goodbye would stop him from doing what he truly wanted"

Torque looked at her disappointed "He didn't even come to take his stuff?" he knew it would be impractical to lug the stuff around but really wanted to say goodbye.

Awan could see how destroyed he was and said "Come on, there's still a party downstairs that I should be at anyway, maybe some fun will help you out. Besides I saw Stream down there she looked lonely" she said trying to get him going.

He suddenly said "Oh crap, I forgot about our night" he said already moving wanting to make it up to her. As he left Awan sighed thinking about Demodius, and remembered the times they had together and how she felt around him, but that was all gone now and even with what she saw she truly wished he was here right now.

She went downstairs to do her job and single handedly took care of the entire bar. She saw her brother with Stream, they were a bit closer than normal and she smiled that at least he was having a good night despite what happened. She couldn't keep her perky attitude like normal as she felt depressed that Demodius was gone when she had expected him for a few days to be there and help her but sighed depressed when she had a quick moment to slow down.

Back in the forest…

Demodius had fallen asleep in a tree about half a mile from the town and he was having dark dreams again of hopelessness and being controlled by Malefor again. He kept whimpering every so often in his sleep.

In his dream he could see his master looking over a charred flat landscape on a mountain and he was at his side. The only living thing in the destroyed landscape was an evil army advancing on Warfang which looked so clean and alive but suddenly the view shifted ahead and he could see smoke rising from the city and a Golem destroying buildings. Most of the army was inside the wall and he could hear his master laugh maniacally in victory.

The world melted away around him into a dark void and the purple scales on his master also melted away revealing a dark smoke and soon his shadow form. He gasped as it turned to full face him and took a step back seeing his was twice his size now spewing a bit more black smoke now too. He seemed stronger now and his red glowing eyes were much brighter.

"Hello Demodius how was your day?" he asked smirking.

Demodius gulped down his fear and said "You should know, you always tell me you see all?"

The dark spirit chuckled "Sorry just wanted to know what your input of all this was"

Demodius growled and said "I hate you, I destroyed the life I had finally established for myself and you just had to make it that much worse by nearly killing Scorch. That makes it impossible to come back now"

The dark spirit rolled its red eyes "Come on, you can't tell me you enjoyed that. I couldn't feel you resist at all"

Demodius did slouch not knowing how to respond because he was right, he really did want to hurt Scorch but said "Why? Why ruin my life that much more"

He smirked and said "Encouragement, so you'll never go back. That's not your life you belong on a thrown being catered to your every whim by any woman you want even that girl Awan" he said using his old dreams.

Demodius was already struggling with his dreams and how they conflicted with each other. He could be a king and rule all if he truly wanted to, or he could settle down and have a normal non-killing life. They conflicted in every way and one was morally right but the other held fortune fame and women beyond his wildest dreams. He shook his head unsure what he should do and yelled "Get out of my head!"

He heard maniacal laughter that slowly faded away and the black void started to feel much less evil and he opened his eyes to the real world hearing birds chirping. He looked around to see it was morning. He yawned when he suddenly heard something in the bushes.

He got closer to the trees trunk he was sleeping in and saw Stream appear from the bushes looking tired and holding her head with a hangover. She was heading for the town and Demodius debated whether to follow and at least see what had happened with Torque and how he was handling the news of him leaving. After seconds worth of thought he nodded to himself and turned invisible with his shadow powers following Stream back to Portum and wondered "Why is she all the way out here?"

**Alright so it's done and Demodius had officially evicted himself even though everyone but Scorch still wants him to be there for some reason or another. Well I guess that's it so see ya next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	10. Rise again

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Ok this story is in the double digits, and I'm kinda happy with that because there were a few times where I thought this story wasn't worth making for the people who are up to date with everything else. Although I could've just stopped this story all together and started some Gears of war stuff I have ideas for. Well I guess I'm committed so let's go.**

Demodius had been using the trees to stay elevated and follow Stream. He doubted she'd hear him anyway with the raging hangover she obviously had and knew he missed a great party and sighed remembering a promise he had given someone important to him. He forgot he not only left Scorch severely hurt but also left Awan hanging at the party like he had promised her.

A new feeling filled his stomach that made him feel sick. It almost felt like a lump in his throat and he knew it was disgust in himself. He not only hurt someone badly but he never kept his promise to Awan and he felt like he was naturally evil after all.

He shook out of the thoughts and continued to follow Stream until she reached the town and he dashed to the inn.

He phased through the wall in his shadow form and looked around. The place was empty except for the people who lived there and were trying to get past their hangovers. He saw Awan who looked exhausted and felt the lump in his throat again and he slouched feeling terrible.

He forced himself to leave and went upstairs to his former room and saw his friend still asleep. He came out of shadow form and sighed at how Torque seemed happy and walked to his side of the room to see that disturbing picture on the wall. He would've brought it but it was too big to bring along when he finally decided to leave and turned to his bed and nightstand.

He grabbed the cloak he had stolen when he first got here and remembered when he paid for it secretly and looked into his nightstand. He saw the books he had bought and regretted leaving them behind and quickly thought of an idea. He hated this idea too but wanted to books and ripped his cloak and tied it so it was now a crude satchel and placed all the books inside and turned to see his last possession.

The drawing kit Awan had bought him and sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to take it. He had shown her his true colors last night and felt terrible taking something she had spent her hard earned money for himself. Although he planned to leave and he wanted something to remember her even though it would be much harder to move around with this. He didn't care and bit around the handle with his jaws and was about to leave when he heard someone knock on Torques door.

He gasped seeing the door open and saw it was Stream and their eyes both locked with each other. Demodius gulped as she stared at him only the gentle snore of Torqe until she asked "Demodius? I thought you left?"

Demodius was out of words right now and stood there a moment then finally said "I did, but I came back for my stuff" he made a weak smile trying to be convincing.

She saw straight through him and said "You did not just leave. There's more to it isn't there?"

Demodius gulped and sighed "Ok, this is what happened. Last night during the ceremony they talked about the war and some of the key figures including the Dark Assassin… When I heard everything he did I broke down and left from grief…"

This confused Stream and asked "Why, did he do something to you and your family?"

Demodius gulped unsure how to tell her and finally said with a deep sigh "I'm the Dark Assassin"

Stream looked at him with a gaping surprised mouth. Demodius expected this and said "When I left Awan followed wanting to know why I left. I told her who I was then. After that Scorch appeared when she ran off and he threatened me with telling everyone who I was and I suddenly couldn't stop myself and nearly killed him" he had that lump in his throat again as he hit the last part and held back tears thinking about the next part.

Stream was now a bit horrified with what he just said and Demodius finished up "Luckily before I actually killed him Awan came back, she later told me that she wanted to forgive me and was ok with me being who I am but saw I had attacked Scorch and gave me… this look that I can't get out of my head" A tear escaped his eyes and he choked on a few breaths before getting his composure back.

Stream could see the remorse, guilt and pain in his eyes and said "You are seriously hurt by this? Come with me"

Demodius shook his head and said "No, I can't. Awan is out there"

Stream sighed and said "She has not been herself lately. Ever since last night she's has not had her… enthusiasm like normal" She kinda asked with the statement not knowing if the word was in the right context.

Demodius gulped and said "That's probably because of what she saw me do, it was really bad" he said with a lowered head.

She thought and finally said "Meet me outside the town fence we'll talk from there" Demodius was going to argue but she left and he sighed. He heard Torque start to wake and turned invisible making everything else he was holding disappear too and jumped through the wall and went outside.

He saw Stream come out of the inn shortly after a followed her still invisible until he was sure nobody would see him and came back into view. He continued until he found Stream sitting under a tree and he walked over not knowing what she was planning at all.

"Demodius, good for a second I thought you weren't going to come" she smiled knowing he really did want to stay if he was willing to continue talking to her.

"Ya, so what did you wanna say?" he asked nervous from being this close to the town without cover.

She said "I want you to come back, and I don't care if you are too afraid" she said this sternly.

Demodius was a bit thrown back by her sudden courage "If I come back Scorch will tell everyone who I am and I'll surely have to leave" he was very saddened by the fact that his life in Portum was hanging by a thread by the one person who didn't like him.

Stream said "Well then he won't learn you are here. You can hide from him and your friends will keep you secret" she suggested.

Demodius frowned and sarcastically said "Ya, they'll totally help a murderer"

She sighed "Torque doesn't know that, he just thinks you left"

"What about Awan?" Demodius asked "She'll surely rat me out afraid of who I am"

Stream smirked and said "Well we will see if that is true in a moment"

Suddenly Demodius heard someone coming and heard Awan's voice "Hey Stream where are you?!"

Demodius gasped and asked frantically "What are you doing?!"

Stream smirked "I asked Awan to come meet me out here too so you two could meet and settle this fear you have. If she rejects you then we have out answer, if not then we have another answer" her smirked widened as the noises got louder.

Demodius trembled at the facing the horrified look of Awan again and started to breath faster and it suddenly hit him, he was afraid of Awan. As the noises and her voice got louder Stream yelled "I'm over here!"

Demodius gulped and he could hear her reply and come closer and just as she was about to reach them he disappeared out of fear.

Awan appeared through a bush right as he did and asked "Stream why'd you drag me all the way out here?" he was panting from going through many other bushes and stuff like she just did.

Stream had seen her dark friend disappear and was at a loss for words. Demodius was in a begging position even thought Stream would never be able to see it and he waited for her verdict.

She turned and said "I… thought we could go for a walk out here and get to know each other a bit more"

Demodius silently sighed in relief but could see Awan hadn't totally bought it but nodded and followed Stream for a walk. It occurred to Demodius that she may tell her on the walk and sighed once again but didn't bother to follow.

He turned and decided to see if Torque really didn't know, for some reason he felt he needed to talk to him. He walked back staying invisible and went back to his former room again.

He fazed through the door and looked around and saw Torque lying in bed looking a bit depressed. He was staring at Demodius' old bed in a futile attempt to make him come back. He didn't really know how to start the day now without him and he sighed.

Demodius looked at his friend frowning and took the plunge and fazed back into view. He instantly gasped at his appearance and said feeling like he was going crazy "Demodius!?"

His friend smiled and said "Yes it's really me bud" in a split second he was tackled into a friendly hug but Torque got off him almost just as fast and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry about… WHY'D YOU LEAVE!?" he yelled angrily.

Demodius sighed and once again explained everything that had happened last night including his past and attacking Scorch. By the end Torque was obviously surprised and said "You… are the Dark Assassin? But why haven't you killed me or anyone else?"

Demodius sighed and said "When I led the dark army to attack Warfang like you've probably heard a few times I realized that the one thing I wanted was free will but at the time my master was in my head as a final desperate attempt to win. Spyro, the legend as you know him, was able to once and for all kill Malefor somehow and the army was sent back underground and I gave up promising to never come back again. I travelled for awhile across the burned land my army made and had a lot of time to think of what I truly wanted. I eventually learned I wanted a real life and so I found Portum and decided this would be where my life would begin" he finally finished expecting Torque to think the story was bull.

Surprisingly he said "That took a lot of guts to spill your real life for me, and if you are saying the truth about wanting a real life I'll allow it" he smiled friendly to him.

Demodius smiled back at his friend, no, best friend and said "But please, don't tell anyone I'm here. Only you and Stream know ok?"

Torque said "Wait not even Awan, she was really sad with you gone?" he gave a worried expression but didn't question why he wanted his presence secret because of Scorch.

Demodius sighed "No I can't face her, at least not yet, those eyes she gave me that burned through me" he looked down.

Torque nodded and said "Well I know how you feel, a bit, remember how nervous I was with Stream then you kicked my ass and made me go? I'm gonna do that to you" he said. Demodius smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Just give a bit ok? I promise that when I get my head wrapped around all this again I'll show her I'm still here" Demodius said and smiled thankfully to his friend.

**Yay, that's chapter 10. Kinda short I know but I've left you guys hanging for a bit so I needed to get this out, that happens when you get Gears of War Judgment. Anyway tell me what you think and wait for the next chapter.**

**Admiralkirk **


	11. Undercover

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**A/N Well sorry for the wait again although it wasn't super long I still think it was a decent wait. As for why I guess I just didn't feel like writing. I'll try now to catch up but school's being annoying. Well let's go.**

Demodius had been hiding from the whole town with the exception of Torque and Stream for a day now and he was already feeling frustrated with being stuck in his room for most of the day. Torque did his best to keep him amused without seeming suspicious and during they even planned to have him come along on the watch just so Demodius had something to look forward to.

He was in the room right now with Torque and they were talking about plans further in the future.

"So how exactly do you plan to get everyone's trust if Scorch spills your life?" Torque asked.

Demodius sighed "I don't know, how can you defend yourself with the accusation that you are a murderer?"

Torque shrugged "I'm sorry bud, but maybe you'll get a miracle other then that I can't find an answer"

The dark dragon slouched and was about to say something but they heard a knock and he instantly disappeared. The knock wasn't the secret knock that they had made for Torque and Stream to tell Demodius who it was and Torque opened it to see Scorch.

"Hey bud, sorry that Demodius took off but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" the red dragon said putting the slightest amount of hate in Demodius' name.

Torque said "Scorch I don't know what happened to your face two days ago but even with the red crystals shouldn't you be resting?"

Demodius had fazed through the wall and was right beside Scorch still invisible and used everything he had not to kill him right there for ruining his life but merely whispered like a ghost "You will pay…"

Scorch heard the ghostly but familiar voice and looked right and without knowing it locked eyes with the dark dragons and said "Huh?"

Torque said "Scorch… SCORCH! Why'd you just zone out like that?"

Scorch flicked his head back to him and said "N-nothing just heard something. So are we gonna hang or not?"

Torque said "Well I guess but give me a second, I was just finishing something up" he turned before Scorch could answer and entered his room and closed the door and whispered to Demodius "Ok, I know you'll hate this but I'm gonna go with him"

Demodius had come back quickly and said "Ya sure go ahead" he really did hate the idea but wasn't going to let his emotions control him again. Torque nodded and left to go hang out with Scorch and Demodius watched them walked down the street of the town through the window and turned thinking of something to do. He looked to the drawing stuff Awan had given him and decided he might as well use it.

He opened it up and saw everything inside including good pencils, plenty of erasers, stencils, paper and other stuff. He took out a few things and started drawing but didn't know what he was drawing at the same time and soon he was in a daze as his hand and mind did all the work.

Soon he didn't even notice but he had made a decent drawing of two dragons and didn't even know it until he focused really hard to stop and was surprised with what he ended up with.

It was a non-colored picture of him and Awan facing the viewer except their faces with the tips of their snouts were just touching and they tails were intertwined in-between them. He blushed even though nobody could see it besides him and thought "Wow, I really do have her on the brain"

He almost wanted to put it up on the wall next to his creepy picture but knew someone would notice the change and put it in the nightstand under his small collection of books. He hated to put such a nice picture in the drawer hidden from eyes that would appreciate it but knew it was for the best right now.

He pulled out the book he had currently been reading and closed the drawer slightly. He read for an hour before he heard a knock and once again it wasn't the code they had made and groaned since the book was at a good part and disappeared in case the person walked in.

Unfortunately the door did open so it was someone who had access to the room and saw Awan come in and looked to Torques bed expecting him to be asleep but saw he was gone and smiled. She looked over at the mostly empty half of the room and walked over.

Demodius had gotten off the bed so he could stay away from her, against everything he wanted, and watched as she looked over his stuff. She seemed to notice the drawing kit had moved and investigated it seeing some of the stuff had been taken out and was now on the desk. This made Demodius gulp until she said softly to herself "Torque, you at least wait a few days before going through his stuff. Sometimes you can be a bit of an inconsiderate guy. Besides if anything I should get that since I payed for it and I'm the better drawer"

Demodius sighed knowing she didn't suspect him and saw her notice his slightly open drawer from when he grabbed the book. He had luckily turned invisible with the book so it wasn't on the bed and realized he had left the picture in there and looked around to try and make her stop her investigation.

He walked quickly to Torques side of the room and looked around. He saw the small closet and peaked inside with his fazing ability to see everything was barely standing and would fall without the door. He made his paw come back into view and pulled the door open making all the boxes fall over making the floor get covered in other pictures of dragoness' Torque had collected and he shook his head but saw Awan react and she groaned.

"Torque, why did you have to get all those damn pictures anyway, you've had a crush on Stream forever why do you need more?" she picked up the stuff and put it back barely and luckily forgot what she had been doing before. She groaned again before leaving and Demodius sighed coming back into view.

"That was close" he said to himself and went back to reading.

Another hour or so later Torque came back to find his friend still reading his book and was nearly done it and said "Sorry man I kinda didn't want to go out but you know the suspicion thing"

Demodius nodded and said "It's ok, besides I got to read for a bit so it was fine" Demodius bookmarked his page and said "Oh and if Awan starts getting angry at you for using my stuff it's because she thinks you messed with the drawing stuff and may also get angry at all the pictures you have in the closet"

Torque blushed "Wait, she went into my closet, why?"

Demodius said "She was snooping around and may have figured out I'm here unless I opened the closet" he smirked.

Torque looked at him and gave him a face that asked "Really?" and said "You seriously did. One of your problems could have been fixed right then and there"

Demodius rolled his eyes and said "Not yet, leave me alone on that ok?"

Torque said "Fine but try to distract her some other way" he turned to his bed and suddenly asked "You've been reading all day? That had to be boring"

Demodius said "I did some drawing ok?"

Torque asked "Oh can I see?" he asked excitedly turning around.

Demodius said loudly "NO!... I mean, no you can't"

Torque gave him a suspicious face and noticed him sneaking peaks at the nightstand and dove for the drawer. Demodius saw and in a flash from his training dove to it too and they wrestled for control. Demodius tried to use his front paw to push his face away but Torque threw his club tail into his gut knocking the wind out of him and he nearly let go. He kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him too but continued to push making him lose his grip on the drawer knob. Demodius then tackled him and forcing him to back away more.

All the noise raised suspicion downstairs and they heard another knock on the door and heard Awan's voice "Torque, what the hell are you doing, do you realize what everyone downstairs thinks you're doing!?"

Torque blushed and instantly got up without anymore resistance. Demodius barely held back laughter as his blush became so bad it went a bit up his snout. Torque gulped and said "I won't be able to face everyone for another hour or so now"

Demodius said quietly incase Awan was still listening "Well that means you'll have to sit here and talk to me"

Torque looked at him "Well it's gonna be harder with that secret picture you have, it's soooo tempting. You better hide it again or I'll get it soon"

Demodius said "You even look at it and I'll rip you to shreds" he threatened knowing Torque would take it more seriously knowing his true past.

Torque did kinda stop for a second and said "Ok…"

Demodius nodded and they spent the day talking, mostly about Torque and his relationship with Stream, but Torque kept trying to avoid it. After a lot of coaxing a bit he finally revealed that he wasn't sure if Stream liked him the way he did towards her.

"You should just go in for the plunge, get those lips together and see how she reacts" he said with a friendly smile.

Torque had no idea to answer that for a second "… I don't think I could do that. What if she thinks I'm coming on too strong and avoids me? I REALLY like her and I finally got her to start seeing me and I don't want to screw it up"

Demodius thought "Well give it time, if she starts sending signals then you're good, but I'd rather of lost her trying then lost her not trying and make her think you aren't interested that way I guess" He wasn't absolutely sure what to say since he had never been in the dating scene until a few days ago and didn't even realize it.

Torque nodded still kinda confused and said "Alright, I'll remember that just in case" he looked outside and saw it was getting darker and said "I'll meet you at the crow nest"

Demodius nodded and just in case took the make shift pack he made when he was about to leave and put a book or two inside and also took the picture incase Torque was waiting for him to leave. He flew to the crow's nest invisible and waited there until he saw Torque appear.

He landed and whispered in case anyone could hear "Demodius? Hey where are you?"

His dark friend said "BOO!" reappearing right behind him scaring the crap out of him.

He jumped up and back away almost falling off the perch holding his chest and said "Come on… you nearly killed me" he said panting.

Demodius laughed and they spent the rest of the night in mostly silence and reading. On a few occasions Torque would try to reach into his bag to see the picture knowing it was there but Demodius would slap his hand away and he would curse lightly and continued reading.

Like always Torque would fall asleep and Demodius groaned rolling his eyes. He waited until the sun to start coming up before waking him up before Burn came like every morning to relive them and take over for half the day.

He said he'd meet him back at their room and left moments before Burn appeared and flew back to their room like he said and changed back into view. He took off his bag and hid it under his bed for now and nearly walked out the door to get breakfast like he normally did after watch but stopped last second realizing he was still undercover.

He lay in bed to catch some sleep instead even though he didn't need it and heard someone walking upstairs and open the door. He knew it was Torque since he walked with heavy feet especially since he was an earth dragon and nodded to him. Torque nodded back and said "I'll get you some breakfast but don't blame me if it's small. I don't want to attract suspicion by bringing two plates upstairs"

Demodius shrugged and lowered his head again and waited. Soon he was back with only one plate but it was larger than normal and said "Ok we'll split the stuff"

Demodius shrugged and they shared what was on the plate. Demodius finished fast and didn't eat half since he was ok on food right now and also believed if Torque bought it he deserved more and Torque didn't complain.

The schedule continued like this for another three days and Torque started to increasingly complain that he needed to do something and threatened to tell Awan he was still here only to have his dark friend threaten him and back off.

Torque also continually mentioned how much Awan was changing since he 'left' and told him how she was slowly becoming more secluded and depressed. She even stopped doing her meditation sessions lately making Demodius fell terrible but would always say "I'm looking for the right moment" Stream would constantly try to force these moments to happen but Demodius would chicken out every time and Stream would have to think of increasingly outrageous things to say to Awan to explain her actions. The two were afraid Demodius would never come out publicly again but weren't going to give up.

Demodius was lying in bed staring at the picture he had made and sighed looking at the dream moment he had created by accident. He had even added onto it adding a sun over the horizon in the background and colors making him feel even worse for not telling Awan of his presence. He couldn't take it much longer and was slowly going insane in the cramped room. He was worried he would never achieve his goal but was too worried on what Scorch would do if he came back. But what was really holding him back was if Awan really wanted him back thinking her depression was for wasting her time with a monster like him.

He felt a tear come out of his eye as he the word 'monster' repeated in his head from his evil self's voice as he slowly drifted asleep.

**Yay chapter is done. Hope you like it and for anyone who read my other Spyro story I will try to add onto it soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


	12. The perfect dream

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading, as you may have noticed my other story has a new chapter so check it out if you missed it. Now I'd also like to mention NativeAvenger gave me a few of his characters that you'll see in his current story soon so thank you Avenger. Also just because I don't know how to make the double dots over a letter appear Van has the dots over the A.**

Demodius was working on the same picture for the third time and had made it almost fully colored. He had added a forested back ground and they were standing at the edge of the cliff. He stopped having finished it for a third time and sighed. "Why?... Why can I fight in an entire war, mutilate myself and risk death hundreds of time but not even speak to her again?"

"Because you like her" Torque said since he was reading in his bed. He didn't know what the picture was of exactly but he had a good idea since Demodius hid it from him with a passion.

Demodius sighed knowing he was right and said "I'm going for a walk" he was already heading for the wall to faze through. As he was about to leave said "Hey you can't…" by the time he was able to finish he was gone.

He stayed invisible until he reached the forest and kept walking. He kept trying to think of ideas on how he could get the people to trust him but every scenario that passed his mind made no sense. He sighed and sat up against a tree and did something he never thought he'd do. He closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind and took a deep slow breath. He had seen Awan do this several times and thought he could do it but something kept making him lose focus right as he was about to reached clarity.

After several failed attempts he growled and punched the tree he was beside and rubbed his knuckles regretting he did that. He suddenly heard a small gasp and turned to see a small male dragon.

The little dragon before him was Black with red chest scales, dark blue wing membrane, two spike like silver horns and a small double bladed axe coming from his tail. He was staring at him with a questioning look but also curious with his tail swaying back and forth.

"Demodius gulped, he had seen the kid before on the streets of Portum but didn't know who owned him and said awkwardly "Ummm hi"

The little dragon said cheerfully smiling now "Hi, who are you, I'm Van"

Demodius said "I'm Demodius why are you out here?"

Van said "I like being outside, why are you out here?"

Demodius said "I'm out on a walk that's all" he turned around trying to get away from the youngster but he heard footsteps following him.

"I remember hearing your name before" Van said. He had heard lot of famous people's names and made it a personal goal to meet them one day.

Demodius rolled his eyes in annoyance "Listen kid, I want to be alone and that means there can only be one so if you could just walk in the other direction that would be great"

The kid wasn't going to give up and said "I hate it when people are sad and moppy, I've been following you for awhile actually and you seemed sad"

Demodius said "I'm not sad I was just out on a walk, now leave me alone" he tried to keep his tone stern but not angry.

Van said "Come on, it can't be that bad? I just want to talk" he trotted behind him.

Demodius growled lightly and tried to ignore the pestering dragon but he persisted on bothering him.

"So are you the real Demodius or do you just have that name?" he asked.

Demodius stopped and twitched "How do you know who I am?" he was young and it threw him off badly that the youngster knew who he was.

"WOW you really are Demodius, why are you here? I thought you were bad?"

Demodius sighed slouching "Alright kid, you caught me. I am actually out here for a walk but I've been thinking"

"Thinking about what?" the shadow dragon asked.

"Don't worry about it kid, adult stuff" he said.

Van suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and asked does this have something to do with it?" he revealed the picture of Awan and Demodius.

The dark dragon gasped and reached for it but Van stepped back and asked "She looks like Awan. Do you like Awan?" he asked actually curious not knowing if he was right.

Demodius said "Give me the picture" he growled at the kid starting to get angry.

"I'm pretty sure that means yes" Van said and handed it over.

Demodius took it and looked into his bag and saw that his crappy bag he made had a hole in it and groaned. He stripped the bag off and carried the picture in his claws and saw Van still following him and finally decided to ditch the kid. He realized he may ruin his cover and said "Hey kid do me a favor; don't tell anyone you saw me. I mean it no one can know I'm here"

Van asked "Why?"

Demodius said groaning "Just do it"

Van shrugged seeing now harm in it and said "Ok, see ya later Demodius!" he said already running off.

Demodius sighed in relief that he was gone but knew the kid couldn't keep his trap closed for long so he needed to think of an idea fast. He walked back to the inn and fazed into his room from the outside wall and saw Torque had taken a nap. He rolled his eyes and took a nap too.

Suddenly his the black background behind his eyes glowed white and as the shine went away he saw he was somewhere familiar.

He was in the village of Portum and he was out in the middle of the street. He tried to turn invisible before someone saw him but he couldn't and panicked. Suddenly he heard "Hello Master, how are you today?"

He turned to see the small dragon he talked to before… Van was his name? He looked the same from the last time except there was a collar around his neck. "Fine, what's the collar for?"

He said "Shouldn't you know, you made them?" he kept a cheerful tone but it seemed forced for some reason and Demodius said "Remind me"

"They're collars that keep us in check when we do things you don't want us to do, they freeze us in place and if we try to move they zap us" he explained still keeping the same cheerful expression, it was getting creepy.

He was about to say something but Van beat him "Well I better be off I don't want to waste your time"

Demodius knew something was wrong now since the Van he had met wouldn't just leave him alone like that and he looked around. He saw flags hanging from the building of a dark dragon face that started at you no matter where you stood. Its eyes were red and its teeth shone plus it had two fangs like him. He looked around again seeing more and saw other dragons with collars and when they came near him they suddenly got much perkier from whatever mood they were in and would say "Morning Demodius" or "Master"

He was freaked out and soon he saw Torque and ran to him. Like everyone else he grew the creepy smile on his face as he approached and said "Hello Demodius *bow* how may I help you today?"

Demodius ignored the question "Torque what's going on? Every seems crazy?" grabbed his shoulder with both his claws making Torque tense up.

"Master Demodius, nobody is acting weird we are just living by your rules. Always happy and always follow the rules" he said scared at the contact.

Demodius stopped and let him go too freaked to respond and suddenly thought "Oh ancestors where's Awan?"

He looked around hoping to find some defining land mark and saw at the end of the street a large house; it had guards all around and a lot of those flags around the outside and knew that's probably his place if what Torque and Van said was true.

He walked to the house and a guard opened the door for him and said "Let me get that?" it was weird because he said it in an asking tone like he were afraid. He didn't respond and opened the door himself and walked inside to see a house that was literally made for him.

The inside décor had statues and portraits of himself everywhere. Some were his dark form while others were of his normal self and he gulped walking through the house. He walked upstairs and looked around seeing more rooms full of himself and soon found his actual room which like every other room had a portrait of himself above the bed.

He heard a familiar voice but it sounded like it too was making a forced effort to be cheerful "Hello Demodius, I see you're back"

He looked over to see Awan on the other half of the room. He gasped when he saw she was chained to the floor only allowing her to move around for a few meters and said "Awan? Why are you chained?"

Awan made the fakest sounding chuckle ever and said "Nice joke"

Demodius walked over making her tense up a bit but he could tell she didn't want to show it and said "No, I'm letting you out"

Awan tensed more as he reached out to her and said "No you don't have to test me, I won't leave again I promise. Not after last time" she sounded desperate and Demodius stopped "Wait last time, what'd I do last time?"

She shivered not knowing if the question was rhetorical or he actually wanted her to answer and slowly started "Last time… you hurt me. You also did… things to me" she shook at the thought.

Somehow he knew what she meant by 'things' and said trying to act as closely to the person they thought he was "Good, you have learned well" he turned and could swear he heard her sigh in relief softly and opened the door to leave.

On the other side was the black void and he looked back and the thing from the house that remained was the door frame and the door itself everything else behind it was also black. He knew who was responsible for this now and said "Show yourself"

Red eyes appeared in front of him then the toothy grin. The rest of the body didn't appear since the black background perfectly blended to his body if it was even there and the dark form said "Did you like anything you saw?"

Demodius growled "Why would you think I liked any of that?!"

"Come on, I know your dream is to be in control and all those people were groveling at your paws. How could you turn that down?" it said.

Demodius looked away hating that fact he was right and said "Ya but I've changed. I have other dreams, why couldn't you show those?" he looked back to see the eyes and teeth gone and heard the voice right up against his ear and looked right to see the eyes and teeth right in his face "I could but you'd never be able to focus on what I had to say until it was over. You know which one I'm talking about" it's grin got larger and Demodius couldn't help but blush slightly even though he knew the things was him at the same time.

He looked away to see the eyes and teeth had appeared back where they were originally and looked right again to see they weren't then looked back. "Ya well every moment of the dream was horrifying so that was a fail" he tried to make a convincing chuckle.

The dark form didn't show any sign of anger and said "You said your two dreams could never co-exist, but I found a way. That was your life in Portum with Awan and you were also the undisputed ruler at the same time. I just gave you the ultimate fantasy"

Demodius' jaw went agape as he realized what his plan was but said angrily "When I said that I wanted Awan to be happy"

The evil eyes laughed "But she was happy, didn't you see her? She and everyone else were all grinning away"

Demodius shouted "Because they were afraid of me!"

The eyes and mouth made a conniving smile and said "And now we reach the centre of the problem. They're all afraid of you, even Torque. Have you noticed how submissive he's become? Whenever you argue had backs off more often"

Demodius looked away knowing he was telling the truth and said "Ya but he knows I'll never actually hurt him"

The dark spirit looked like it shook its invisible head chuckling "Oh well I guess that's why he's too afraid to tell on you. Why tell on you when Scorch could and in the end you get taken out of Portum. What I showed you is the only way to force Portum to allow you to stay"

Demodius said "Shut up! Get out of my head!"

It chuckled and said "I'll let you think on it, but remember this will soon be my head"

He laughed and as Demodius woke up it echoed inside his head.

Back in the real world…

Demodius woke up breath heavily and sweating from his dream and thought for a split second "He's got a point… NO DON'T SAY THAT!"

He continued to sit in bed thinking about his offer then stopping himself until he heard a knock that was the right password they had made. He walked over and opened the door and heard a female voice that he'd never heard before "Demodius, we need to talk"

**WHAT, who's at the door and how does she knows him but Demodius not know her. And will Demodius fall to his evil sides ideas? Find out! Next time! Special thanks to NativeAvenger again for allowing me to use Van, more will appear in the next chapter.**

**Admiralkirk**


	13. Allies

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Oh hey guys, I hoped you liked the last chapter because I did. Making that dream was pretty cool for me because I don't think I've done something quite like that before. Well anyway it was fun to write and now I'm gonna introduce more of NativeAvengers characters. Once again thanks bud!**

"What? Who are you, and how'd you know the knock?" Demodius asked in disbelief staring at the dragoness in front of him. She was Navy blue with a red chest and wing membranes. She was covered in tribal tattoos that reminded him of some others around the town who wore the same tattoos. She was very curvy and had eight horns that looked like spikes coming out the back of her head. Lastly she had light brown eyes that showed kindness.

"Demodius, may I come in? We have a lot to discuss" her smile was warm and reassuring almost like a mother, but Demodius thought "I never had a mother… weird"

He looked up from his thought and said "Only if you explain how you know me"

She nodded and said "Of course" and Demodius let her by and quickly checked to see if anyone else saw him. He didn't see anything weird and walked back in.

The dragoness said "I remembered feeling that aura off you when you got that picture from Torque. You were letting off a strong blue aura. It was very refreshing from your angry moods"

Demodius was taken back and asked "What are you talking about? Shine with a blue aura, are you insane?"

She kept her motherly smile and said "I forgot you don't know who I am. I'm Valo, the town's fortune teller, alchemist and adviser of the mayor when my advice is needed. But I can also see into people and see inner demons and emotions if they're strong enough which irradiate with" she said.

Demodius said "Great I got a witch doctor who knows who I am. Why'd you come now to talk to me if you've known who I am all this time?"

Valo said "Well that's one name you could use. As for why I decided now well because I can see you're going nowhere in your attempt to come back and it's hurting people more than you think"

Demodius said "What, how could I be hurting anyone? Nobody knows I'm here besides Torque Steam and now you"

Valo sighed "You're hurting them. They've been helping you so much they have no time for themselves and they're not progressing in the relationship both of them want. As for the town no I see anybody being hurt besides Awan" she added the last part hoping Demodius would react more.

"ARG Torque and Stream keeps telling me that but I don't believe them, tell me why!" Demodius said frustrated.

Valo thought "Let's just say you'll find out once you come out of hiding. You need to have something to motivate you. But I'll do you a favor and talk to the mayor and see if she's ok with you. I can vouch for you, she trusts me more than anyone because of powers."

Demodius said "Are you sure? I mean what if she tells the whole town and they hunt me down?" he asked.

Valo gave her perfect reassuring smile and said "I promise. Now wait here while I go talk to her"

Demodius said "No! Please let me come I feel that if I come maybe she be a bit more inclined to help"

"Sure, meet me at the big building down the street so we can go talk to her" Valo said already turning and left.

Demodius thought "I'll just follow her in shadow form" he disappeared and phased through the wall and waited for Valo to leave the inn. When she did he followed her down the street totally invisible to everyone besides maybe her and they reached a large house that seemed a lot like the others besides the fact it had the towns flag in front of it. Valo looked directly at him and moved her head to come over and he did and she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal someone Demodius had met, Van. He looked up and said "Hey Valo. I guess you wanna see mom?" Valo nodded and he yelled "MOM VALO IS HERE"!

They heard a motherly voice say getting closer as she spoke "Ok Van, but you don't have to be so loud"

The little dragon got out of the way to reveal a dragoness that looked kind and motherly like Valo but had an air of authority around her. She had a long curvy body that was black with a red chest and underbelly. She had a green wing membrane and had two silver horns that surprisingly curved forward. Her tail blade was a spiral almost like a spring and was covered in white tribal tattoos like a lot of other dragons around here. Lastly her eyes were green, and she was slightly taller than Valo.

"Hello Valo, why'd you stop by today" she kindly asked.

"We need to talk Puritania; it's about something important could I come in?" The blue dragoness asked.

The dragon called Puritania nodded and led her and also unknowingly let Demodius in too. They walked to the living room as Van zipped by and Valo said "He's still just as hyper as always" his mother nodded and motioned for Valo to sit when she down too.

"So what'd you wanna talk about Valo?" She asked

Valo's eyes suddenly glowed brightly and the drapes closed so no one could see inside and they stopped glowing. Demodius was amazed by what happened; he had never seen a dragon do that but was broke from his thoughts as Valo said "You can come out now"

Demodius gulped and almost didn't reveal himself. He appeared from nowhere making Puritania jump in fright a bit and said "Hey who are you?!"

Valo answered for him knowing he may stop and tell a lie "He's Demodius…" she let that sink in so she could think of exactly who he was and when she gasped Valo continued "You probably know who he is from your reaction. He has come to our town because he wants to change and have a normal life, but he's actually been here for…"

Puritania said "A week I know, I seen you around. If I had known it was you I would have confronted you immediately but I trust Valo so I will listen…. for now"

Demodius gulped worried seeing she wasn't going to be easy to sway and said "Thank you so much, if I leave a may never be able to find another place again"

Puritania snorted "Well the only reason you've been walking around freely is because we are more excluded from the rest of the world and don't know much that happens. We have heard of you but never saw a picture"

Demodius looked down reminded by his past again and was almost ready to give up seeing no way to get past it but Valo spoke on his behalf like she had read is his mind which she probably did.

"He regrets everything he did and truly wants to join society as a respectable person. He never wants to go back to his life and would be very grateful if you'd let him stay and possibly sway the people when he chooses to tell everyone who he is" Valo explained saying everything Demodius wanted to say.

Puritania said "I assume that all came from him?" she knew all about Valo's powers and was used to her speaking on others behalf. Although they're usually from ghosts or spirits.

Demodius nodded "Yes, all of that's true. I just want to start over" he suddenly thought "I should probably tell her what happened on Draconian day" He took a deep breath and recounted everything that happened that night.

When he ended he looked at the shadow dragon across from him with anxiety. Puritania thought and finally said "So it was you who sent Scorch to the hospital, I knew that wasn't from a mere fall. Anyway that explains why you disappeared in the last few days. But why didn't you just run away, why come back?"

Demodius said "I went to sleep in a tree and in the morning I found Steam, she was able to get me to come back and I've been secretly living with Torque since that night" he said feeling terrible telling an apparently strong willed leader, which he used to be, that he could even show himself like a man.

Puritania thought with a hum and was about to say something when they heard "DEMODIUS!" they looked over to see Van madly wagging his tail with excitement.

Puritania looked at him "Wait you know him…. How?"

Van walked closer with some bounce in his step "We met earlier today, he was out for a walk and we talked a bit but he told me to go after awhile" he said it like he was rude about, which he was, but wasn't going to let that be the deal breaker.

"No that's not how I said it, I wanted to go back to Torques room and I couldn't have him see me go there or he may tell everyone where I was" He said trying desperately to make himself sound a bit better.

It was probably Valo's snicker knowing how it actually happened that gave him away and Puritania "Don't lie, but I understand Van can be… a handful sometimes and tries to place his eyes on famous people since his dad… died" she whispered that last word so Van couldn't hear. "He likes famous people and has a list of people he'd like to meet one day and I guess he actually met one today" she said with a smile but wondered what influence Van might get from hanging around with this formerly evil dragon. Her mate had died a few years ago in a bandit raid and she had finally gotten over it with the help of Valo and was sure Van would imprint on someone since he actually couldn't remember his father, or at least that's what he said.

Van said "Wow Demodius, in my house this is so cool" he said but Puritania gave him a look "No, you have to leave until we are done talking. When we're done then you might be able to talk to him if he stays" she made it sound like it was his choice when it was actually only her decision.

Van slouched but nodded and walked away and went upstairs.

"Sorry, but I don't want him expecting to see you all the time until we're done here" Puritania said getting serious again.

Demodius gulped again and said "It's alright"

Valo said "I know you want to give him a chance but I promise I'll watch him, you know I can"

Puritania thought about this and after ten tense minutes Puritania said "Ok, BUT if Valo even breaths any problems from you then you're out. Got it?"

Demodius sighed as she said that first word but tensed up when she said the rest "Yes I understand, I won't disappoint" he said bowing slightly.

Valo said "You won't regret this"

The shadow dragoness said "Ya I hope so"

They heard "YAY! Demodius gets to stay" he had obviously eavesdropped and Puritania said "Van come here we need to talk. You two may leave. Valo stop by anytime especially if something happens with Demodius alright?"

Van walked in and smiled to the shadow dragon that was bowing again to his mother and walked past him as he left while Valo nodded and followed Demodius.

When they were out of speaking distance Valo said "I'll keep your inner demon secret for now, but you have to stop by every day while I perform some rituals and try to remove it. As for your secrecy Van won't speak. His mother is the only one he truly listens to" she smiled reassuringly making Demodius sigh.

He remembered the thing with the drapes and asked "How'd you move the drapes" he knew it was her because her eyes glowed when it happened.

"I have telekinetic powers, but sadly it makes it so I have no real elements" she like it was nothing "Now get out of here before Puritania changes her mind"

Demodius said "Thank you, you've helped me so much" he actually smiled filled with hope and disappeared and fazed through the door to go back to Torques room. Inside Valo smiled and thought "See I knew there was good in you" she was thinking about the smile and thanks. She could sense Puritania was still thinking about her decision and knew she'd have to convince her a bit more later.

**Alright that's chapter was fun because I got to use two more of Native's characters. Ther's one more but I'm trying to find a place to add him in but I think I got a pretty good idea. As for his relationship I'm trying to think of whether he'll be in it already or trying to still court his mate. Native help me if you read this. Anyway keep reading and I'll have the chapter up soon hopefully unless life kicks me in the butt in the next few days.**

**Admiralkirk**


	14. Big reveal

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Alright so I'm gonna introduce the final character NativeAvenger let me use and I hope I get him down as much as the other three. Anyway thanks for the support because I'm finally getting more reviews and I hope you guys like it. Also life caught up to me and I will be releasing chapter REALLY slow.**

Demodius had made it back to his room after his talk with the Puritania and saw Torque was back. He was reading and he guessed he wasn't worried about where he was and he reappeared.

Torque didn't jump like normal because he had gotten used to Demodius doing that and he asked "Where you been?"

"Valo came and told me she knew I was here" he said almost casually.

Torque looked at him and said "Wait, Valo knows you're here… well actually that's not surprising" he re-thought who he was talking about and then asked "So what'd she have to say?"

Demodius went over everything that had happened, even the part where he met Van out in the forest. When he was done Torque said "Ok so now that you got Puritania in your corner or at least mostly in your corner you can come out"

Demodius shook his head "No she has to prepare first and I need to visit Valo everyday to get a check up to cure my bad side" he felt a chill go up his back as he said that almost like a warning.

Torque didn't notice and said "Well it's actually getting late so we can talk at the crow's nest" he said and walked out of the room.

Demodius walked over to the nightstand beside his bed and opened the drawer. He reached in past the books and grabbed the picture he drew. Every time he looked at it he felt his heart fly but he wondered if she would accept him now that she knew who he was. He even thought he wasn't good enough for her, she was so pure and innocent and he was a murderer with no remorse. The pairing would be odd to say the least if she even said yes to him, but for him it seemed like a far fetch dream now.

He put it away grabbing the book he was currently reading and fazed through the wall and made his way to the crow's nest to wait for Torque.

The night was un-eventful like always and soon Torque went to sleep… like always. He woke him when it was time for Burn to take their place and he took off back to the room and went to bed feeling a little bit tired from the night.

He expected an eventful sleep but surprisingly his dark side stayed quiet and he woke up a few hours later. He stretched and popped his bones in to place and saw his friend fast asleep. He was about to look at the picture again but heard a knock.

He heard a familiar voice say "Hey bro you awake, I need to talk" it was Awan and she sounded depressed. He remembered it was Sunday, one of her days off so that was why she wasn't already downstairs and walked over to Torque and shook him awake.

"Huh? What? Hey why'd you wake me, Stream was about to finally let me…" he was cut off by Demodius who said "Awan is out there and sound depressed and she needs you to talk to her"

Torque said "Oh, ya ok" he said getting up seeing how much Demodius wanted him to do this and walked to the door. He opened it to see his sister who was actually half turned having thought he was asleep and was going to leave.

Torque said "Sorry you know that I have to sleep, but what you need?"

Awan smiled and fully faced him again "Can we talk inside, I kinda want some privacy?"

Torque nodded and let her in hoping Demodius had heard and luckily he did and was now invisible but didn't leave, he kinda wanted to learn what was wrong.

Torque laid in bed still exhausted and Awan took a seat next to the bed and said "Thanks Torque, I always know you're willing to help me out"

He waved his paw at her like it was nothing "Don't worry about it, you and me are the only immediate family we have so we got to watch out for each other"

She smiled then looked down debating whether to tell him what she wanted to say and finally said "You know how Demodius left a while back?" Torque nodded "Well ever since he left I've felt… empty. I think I miss him" she was actually sure but didn't want her brother to start yelling stuff like "YOU LIKE HIM!"

Torque said soothingly "Ya I noticed. I should know I've lived with you all my life but seriously, I can tell, you've not been yourself. You aren't as filled with energy like normal"

Awan nodded embarrassed that it was that obvious and said "So what do you think?"

Torque thought for a moment "Well obviously you miss him like you said, and to be totally honest I miss him too. I came to like him, as a friend of course, plus he still owes me rent" he chuckled getting a light chuckle from his sister too. "Besides I feel he'll be back any day now" he tried to cheer her up with the hint.

She smiled and said "I doubt it but it would be nice to see him one more time. Thanks for the talk"

Torque smiled and they hugged. Awan left with a small smile on her face and Demodius reappeared. "I told you she wants you back!" he said to his dark friend.

Demodius rolled his eyes but knew he was right, for once, and said "So how do you think I should at least show her I'm still around?"

Torque said "Well that one's pretty obvious, just show her"

Demodius growled "No stupid, without showing everyone else?"

Torque thought "Well maybe I could get Stream to lead her somewhere away from the town and then you could 'show up" he said.

Demodius liked the idea and said "Ok, you go ask Steam I got to go to Valo's shop to do my first session of slaying my dark side"

Torque said "Alright we got a plan, let's do it!" and he walked out of the room.

Demodius thought about the picture and thought "That may be closer then I think"

In Valo's shop…

Demodius walked into the shop still invisible in case someone was already there. Luckily there was another dragon that looked like they were browsing through whatever they were looking for and he went to the back seeing Valo was nowhere to be seen.

Inside he saw a cauldron full of a strange but familiar liquid and a bad smell. There was a lot of stock if they ran out of something and he was about to keep going when he heard "Hello Demodius"

He jumped and looked to his right to see Valo with that motherly smile she had and he de-cloaked. He was going to ask how she knew he was there but knowing her powers, that wasn't hard to believe. "Hey Valo, I'm here like you asked" he said smiling only because her smile was so infectious.

"Yes thank you Demodius, now I can tell you have some questions so feel free to ask" she said seeing his questioning face.

Demodius looked at the cauldron and once again could swear he could tell what it was and Valo picked up his question before he spoke "That is my Pool of Vision. The smell unfortunately is how I make it. Unlike at the temple this is synthetic and makes a terrible smell, but works properly"

Demodius nodded then asked "Ok so I have to ask, how do you think you can cure me?" He didn't quite trust all this and last time he used something that involved heavy alchemy on himself it make him what he was now but he wanted this crap out of his life forever as soon as possible.

Valo said "I understand your worry and for now I just want to learn how strong your corruption is so I can order the right ingredients"

Demodius was ok with this and said "Alright go ahead"

She took some dust and blew it into his face making him cough. She looked at his chest carefully and he asked "What are you doing?"

She chuckled and said "Sorry sometimes I forget. This dust allows me to see inside of you and see your soul. From what I can see your soul is fighting but can't break the corruption from itself. I'm guessing you've had this for a long time?"

Demodius frowned "Ya… years"

She frowned and said "I'm sorry for you; well this is strong so it may take a while to get what I need to start at least curing it. You may leave I know you have a lot to do today" she smiled knowing what was about to happen and Demodius made a weak smile and she said "Good luck!' as he left.

He went back to Torques room and he explained the plan "Ok, Stream will get Awan to come with her to the lake where they'll find you" he said getting all excited over what was going to happen.

Demodius asked "Wait what should I do?"

Torque shrugged and said "I don't know you got half an hour to think though now move it!" he said and pushed him.

Demodius was too far in thought to get angry at him pushing him and turned invisible again and headed for the lake.

While he waited ideas shot through his head like lightning and thought "Ok should I just come straight out and say 'Hey I'm back'! No that's terrible how about I stay at the shore line facing away and pretend they just stumbled on me… no too obvious. ARG why is this so hard!?"

He was deep in thought when he heard a loud yelp from the forest. He knew it could only be from Awan and Stream because nobody was usually out here this far away from the town and he dashed into the forest without thinking.

He kept running until he heard a voice say "Alright girlies, hand over everything you have and don't skip on that weird necklace" Demodius peaked through the bushes and saw five dog pirates surrounding Stream and Awan, they were quivering in fear and Demodius felt something in his chest that made him want to jump out and kill the five, but if he did they may use Stream and Awan against him. He started to think but saw one of the pirates rip the necklace he had given Awan from her neck and he burned with rage.

He was pissed off and once again nearly gave into his rage but looked down and saw a rock as a plan started to form. It wasn't elegant but it would get the job done. He picked up the rock and threw it over all of them and it landed in a bush on the opposite side.

They all turned to the noise and the leader said "Who's there, show yourself?!" The dark dragon saw his chance and grabbed the nearest pirate and dragged him into the bushes covering his mouth to not make any noise. He bit down on his neck injecting a large amount of venom into him then let him run back to his friends but the fast acting poison made him drop and he crawled into the small clearing.

They all turned to hear his moans of pain and he started to scream seeing all his nightmares come all at once in his head and his body slowly shut down. Demodius took the distraction to move to the other side of the clearing and saw the closest of the pirates had Awans necklace and he jumped out and slit his throat and stole the necklace back in a flash before any of the others could turn to see another of their friends falling to the ground gasping for breath.

The leader said "I said show yourself coward!"

Demodius responded by spitting a large glob of poison on another of the pirates and he screamed feeling the liquid eat away at his head and body. Soon most of his head had been eaten away and he fell silently still with a loud sizzling sound of the acid still doing its job.

The smallest of the pirates was shaking in his boots about to lose his nerve and said "We have to get out of here!" and ran out of the clearing.

The leader yelled "You fool, don't run you'll…!" he was cut off hearing a loud slicing noise right after a scream.

There was a long pause until they heard a grunt and something flew from the forest and it landed in front of the leader. It was to all three of the living people in the clearing terror the pirate's head that had run off. The leader gasped starting to show his fear and said "What kind of demon does something like that?" he started waving his pistol in all direction then suddenly felt claws grab his shoulder.

To the girls they could only see the pirate and the claws on his shoulder and the pirate heard a deep voice whisper "Your worst nightmare"

Suddenly they heard the pirate gasp and yelp in pain and he arched his back a bit. They heard a crunch sounding like bones shattering and he jerked and then they saw something poke from his clothes and a rip and suddenly metal spewed from his chest covered in blood and shooting droplets all in front of him and the blade looked very familiar.

It pulled out swiftly and the pirate stood for a few seconds until he fell to his side revealing Demodius standing casually behind him flicking his tail trying to remove the blood from his tail.

**Ok there's the new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. I can't use the computer because I'm grounded for reasons I won't say but I have to write in the hour my parents aren't home before they come home. If I even continue writing I'll be slow but that's why they'll be very slow. As for the story I decided that if I may not be posting for a while I may get the story going so here it is his reveal to Awan. Not what you would call a perfectly romantic rescue but what can you do? See ya next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	15. Redemption

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the huge wait. Life got in the way and the wait made me have some writers block. Anyway for anyone who reads this and waited thanks for the patience.**

Demodius flicked his tail removing the blood still clinging to his tail blade and some of his tail and looked down at the stunned girls.

Awan and Stream both stared at the obsidian dragon that had saved them with fear and he didn't seem to notice at first. He looked around the clearing seeing all the apes dead in different ways and realized as his adrenaline dropped down to normal levels and remembered it wasn't back in the day where killing his targets in horrible ways was smiled upon and looked at the terrified girls with fear as well. It wasn't that he was afraid of them but more of afraid of how they thought of him. Stream knew he was bad and who he really was but now she knew how dangerous and bad he could get.

He hesitantly said "You ok?"

The two girls didn't answer and he was afraid they did fear him now and he lowered his head and thought "_After all the time I spent I ruined it all by protecting them_"

He sighed and turned to walk away but remembered the necklace he had stolen back for Awan from the pirate and stopped. He pulled it out and looked back and said "I got this back for you, so here" he walked closer to them but they flinched at his approach and he sighed again.

"Fine, I'll just leave it here" he said sorrowfully and placed it gently on the ground and walked away.

Suddenly he heard the last thing he'd ever expect to hear "Wait!"

He turned stunned by the loud voice and saw Awan holding the necklace now and staring at him. He completely turned and was hopeful and scared at what her next sentence would be and he almost lowered his head in a defensive gesture. He had emotional filled eyes locked with hers and she finally said "Please don't go… I owe you a drink"

It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for or fearing of but he smiled and nodded happy that she hadn't completely rejected him. They both seemed hesitant to walk with him still, Stream more than Awan, and they soon reached Portum and Demodius suddenly feared that Scorch may see him and ruin the small chance he had.

Luckily he wasn't around and they entered the inn. No one was surprised he was back. People just thought he was gone for awhile, he looked like he could handle himself in the wild considering his physical attributes. Awan grabbed a drink for him and herself, Stream took off probably still scared of the dark dragon.

Demodius was happy with this since he could freely talk to her but she still looked shaken up from everything and he started "So… how have you been?" It was a bad question from his point of view, he knew exactly how's she's been but he needed to start the conversation.

She was slow to answer "Fine…"

He frowned knowing the truth and said knowing they were going nowhere unless he got to the important stuff "I'm sorry you had to see that… back there. I didn't want you to see that… I-I just got into the moment and reflexes took over"

She looked him quickly and said "I understand… I mean at least you were there to save us"

He frowned and said "Ya… lucky" he said knowing it wasn't all luck.

She managed a small smile and said "Well thanks for getting the necklace back during all that… I do really like it" the smile stayed warming the male dragons heart knowing he did something right.

He smiled back "Thanks… I wanted to get you something nice. Especially since you were harboring a war criminal in your town" he joked. He had actually made a pact with Spyro when he allowed him to kill his former master if he just gave in a never came back. This hurt him badly because he'd never be able to come to terms with Cynder again and at least his first love on a good note. She probably hated him still for everything he had done and he thought about this a lot.

She smiled and said "Well that's what friends are for" she said. She suddenly grew more depressed again and said "So will you stay? I know Scorch knows who you are and he'll spill the beans if he learns you're here again"

He sighed looking away seeing this problem too and said "I know, but why do you want me to stay? I'm a murderer?"

She frowned at this "But you aren't now"

He stared at her and did like her attempt at trying to tell him otherwise but said "No I'm not… didn't you just see what I did. I killed those pirates without remorse or regret and I killed them more then they needed" he said remembering the event clearly.

Awan looked away not wanting to remember and said "Why are you still around, I thought within a week you'd be gone beyond anyone's grasp?"

He made up a quick lie "I-I liked the area… I wanted to stick around awhile longer"

She eyed him but said "Ok, why were you nearby when we were ambushed?"

He made another lie running off his limited options "I was hunting"

She nodded taking this answer too and said "So… are you going to stay?" she asked hesitantly again.

Here it was, if he said no here then there would be literally no way to come back now without looking creepy or whatever "I'll stay… but if Scorch blabs I'll either kick his ass even more or just leave" He let the part about him hurting Scorch by accident. Something about the guy rubbed him the wrong way… and more.

She said "Well hopefully it won't come to that" she smiled again, a bit more than he expected but he thought she was just laughing at the idea of Scorch, the dragon who had harassed her for some time to get his butt whooped.

He smiled back and took the first sip of his drink feeling more relaxed already. He noticed she didn't leave and was finishing her drink too and he said "Don't you wanna go hang out with someone less scary then me?"

She made a light chuckle "So you don't enjoy my company?"

He suddenly sucked in air when he was taking another drink and coughed slightly and said thinking that was a real question "No I really appreciate your company, I'm really grateful that you're still sitting her with a guy who beheaded a pirate in front of you"

She giggled seeing him fluster and said "Well despite that being a rhetorical question I'm glad you're happy I'm around" She giggled again seeing him blush lightly.

He chuckled and finished off his drink and said "Well I better go tell Torque I'm staying around so maybe I can get my room back"

She nodded and watched him leave to go 'talk' to Torque. He left then moved fazed through the upper floor wall and entered his and Torques room. He found the green dragon napping in his bed and mumbling something that he couldn't understand but his hip movements kinda gave away what it was and he rolled his eyes.

He walked over and nudged his friend awake and he jumped from his sleep "GAH… Man you have to stop doing that… you always stop me at the good parts"

Demodius shook his head chuckling and said "Ya I know, you were very obvious, but anyway I finally did it and I need you to act like I haven't been here since I left"

Torque brightened up and said "No way!? You actually did it finally great job dude!?" He smiled not knowing exactly what happened and asked "So where's Stream, she come back with you?"

Demodius said worried that the next time they see her she may be traumatized "Umm she left a few minutes ago when Awan and I got back, she didn't say where to though" He was truthful about the last part.

The green dragon said "Oh, well I'll go look for her I guess"

He left leaving the dark dragon alone in their room and he suddenly felt a need to go to the nightstand by his bed. He opened the drawer and reached in past the books and pulled out the picture again and stared at it. For some reason the picture seemed more real than the other times he looked at it and it caused him to smile. He must have been standing there longer then he wanted to because he heard someone directly behind him.

"Hey what'cha looking at?"He heard Awan ask already trying to peep over his shoulder but he moved like lighting to face her and hide the picture and said "Nothing"

She eyed him "Didn't seem like nothing, you're tenser then I've ever seen you?" She tried to look around him at what he was hiding but he slightly moved to block her.

"You just startled me, that's all" Demodius said back in defense.

She eyed him again and said contradictory "You may not like your past but a trained assassin like yourself wouldn't be surprised by someone coming up behind you"

He hated to admit it but she was right but wasn't going to tell her that "Ya well you did so stop pestering about it"

She rolled her eyes knowing she won but said "Well I just saw Torque leave I assume you're good to stay?"

Demodius smirked "Why you offering?"

She was surprised by the comeback and said "Maybe" with a smart smirk making.

Her just as quick comeback surprised Demodius too "Wait what?" sadly for him this only made Awan laugh at him making him blush feeling stupid.

She said still chuckling "Oh I'm sorry that was way too funny" He didn't understand why it was so funny but he enjoyed seeing her laugh despite it being at him.

"Ok that's enough" he said trying to stop her but she saw another chance to make fun of him.

"AWW is someone embarrassed?" she laughed again.

He rolled his eyes groaning and said "Ok now you've had enough I want to take a nap"

She stopped and nodded allowing him to sleep but as she left she said in a sweet and playful voice but with a hint of seductiveness "Sweet dreams Demody"

He blushed heavily from the new name and thought "I'm never gonna hear the end of that when Torque finds out… hey wait what'd she mean by that anyway. Maybe she was just playing with me…. Whatever"

He fell asleep feeling one of his major problems off his shoulders.

**YAY new chapter finally out. I'm so excited to tell you I'm finally back and I'm also happy to say I'm back into the groove again and no more writers block. I have an idea for a quick story but I need to ask someone if I can do it because we discussed it awhile back and only now have I really thought it over and seen how good it could be. I'll keep you guys posted on it so thanks for the support.**


	16. Corrupt

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N I'm slightly depressed that this story isn't attracting the amount of people as my other stuff. Is it because it's about Demodius only or is it you guys are getting bored of my story line? Well I hope it's not the latter because this will be getting done soon and I'll be back with the main cast. As I said before this is like closure for Demodius since I felt he was misunderstood throughout my story as a 'totally bad guy' when in reality he may have thought he was that but what he really wants is a real life like Cynder has been allowed. Like always he's jealous of her because she gets things he can't. Ok and thanks for reading for the devout fans. Also I'm gonna start this off differently than normal meaning the scene won't involve Demodius, mostly because I was waiting for a reply from a friend on what I could do for something with Demodius. Lastly there's poll asking who your top three of my favorite OC characters so check it out at my profile, or not I really don't care it's just filling space until I have a important question to ask. Thanks**

Torque walked out of the inn hoping to find Stream and ask what had happened. He walked down the street hoping she was just walking around but after half an hour of searching he could only think she headed back to her home which still had a mystery location that not even he knew about yet.

He groaned frustrated when he heard a male voice behind him "Hey Torque what's up?"

The green dragon turned to see his friend Scorch who seemed to be in his normal happy mood even though lately he's been in his rejected mood since he had been trying his luck with Awan a bit more lately, to no avail.

"Nothing much, just trying to find Stream and ask her something" Torque said receiving a smirk from his friend.

"Oh I can only wonder what the question is" Scorch laughed making Torque blush. He was once again reminded by his red friend that he and Stream still weren't official and it was starting to get annoying.

Scorch finished laughing and said "So anyway I saw you wandering and I was bored but if you're looking for Stream she walked into the forest like she always does when she disappears"

Torque sighed "Damn"

Scorch chuckled again and said "Well you and I can hang out"

Torque smiled and said "Ya sure, sounds fine"

His friend smiled back and they started walking to the inn since it was the usual place they hung out at and it was the only place that sold good drinks. They entered inside and since it was Awan's day off she wasn't working. Scorch seemed to frown slightly for a split second from this but got his composure back and they grabbed a table.

They ordered drinks and Scorch asked "So how you holding up since your dark friend left?" He hated the guy but asked out of courteously.

Torque faked a sad sigh and said "Well I mean without him it means I only have one male friend, that being you, and you're annoying as hell" he joked.

Scorch faked a scoff "Well if I'm that unappreciated then maybe I'll just leave you with the bill"

Torque smirked and said "Well that's fine because I'll just tell them to put it on your tab"

Scorch growled in defeat from their made-up fight and drank some of his drink then asked "So how's your sister?" he could help but ask since he obviously liked her.

Torque inwardly smirked knowing he had less chance now that Demodius was back and Awan knew about it but said "She's fine but she's still not gonna accept your date offer, like always" he said challengingly.

Scorch growled angrily and said "Yes she will you'll see"

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs and they looked at each other. Torque got up and ran up the stairs followed by Scorch and entered the room that it seemed to come from, which ironically was his own room.

All Torque could think of was "_What'd you do now Demodius_?"

They opened the door to find Awan already there confused meaning she probably wasn't the person who made the loud noise and luckily for Demodius he wasn't in sight. He hoped that he wasn't the person who screamed though either.

Awan looked scared but not for herself and Torque asked "What happened?"

She looked back "I-I don't know, when I showed up nobody was here"

Torque was worried now about what happened to Demodius but heard Scorch say "Maybe it was a ghost" since he was clueless about whom it probably was so they shrugged.

Scorch shrugged and said "Hey Torque I'll see you later, I don't like ghosts" he joked and walked downstairs.

When he was clearly out of earshot Torque turned "Ok what really happened?"

Awan shook her "I told you I really don't know, but Demodius isn't in here"

Torque thought then asked "Then what happened?"

Earlier…

Demodius was sleeping in his bed curled up slightly. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully until his body suddenly tensed up and he mumbled something inaudible. Then a more evil voice said "You must stop what you're doing or everything you want will become impossible to accomplish"

Demodius stayed in his sleeping position with his eyes still closed too but he said "No, I'm not going back. This my home now"

The evil voice laughed "Don't kid yourself, how can this be your home if you have to hide"

Demodius said "Shut up, I won't have to soon"

The voice groaned and said "Don't make me force you onto the right path"

Demodius said in a more angry tone "If you do I'll kill myself which means you die too" he wasn't fully sure if he was bluffing or not. But the evil entity seemed to figure it out for him.

"Once again my dark host, I know everything you know and I know you're not going to go through with that" the dark voice was so happy with himself after saying that it caused Demodius to smirk too but he got control back.

"Shut up, I swear I'll go to Valo's and finish you off, remember?" Demodius threatened hearing a growl in his head.

"If you do I'll take your head over right now and destroy this town, and you won't be able to do anything" it said

Demodius gasped but walked to the wall to shadow his way through but suddenly he stopped and felt the darkness enveloping his mind and he growled in pain trying to resist. This didn't work as he was forced to his knees as he slowly blacked out. The pain was o intense he let out a death curdling scream.

It was right then he lost control entirely and his scales seeped darkness The voice then said "Let's go finish something I know you want to do" The dark assassin shadowed through the wall just as the door opened.

Present…

Awan said "What if something bad happened to him?" she asked scared.

Torque said "I hope not, we should talk to Valo; she'll know what to do"

Awan nodded worried for her friend and they walked to the shop to find Valo nowhere in sight and guessed she was in the back doing stuff.

Inside were Valo and another dragon who were talking. He was green and very muscular. He had a light brown chest and wing membranes, his horns were more rounded at the end like small clubs. His tail ended in a club covered in spikes and was covered in crimson red tribal tattoos.

Valo said knowing they were there "Hello you two, I hoped you come here"

Awan and Torque could never get past the fact that she could see many things but Torque said "I guess you know why we came?" pretty sure it was Demodius now.

Valo frowned "Yes, that's why I called my mate, Ramallah; since he's a guard he can help us"

Ram smiled and waved down to the two younger dragons and they smiled to him knowing who he was.

"Hi Ram" Awan said using his short name having served him many times after his shift.

He smiled to her but focused on Valo who cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention "I have some bad news, Demodius has finally been taken over by his dark half"

Torque and Awan were surprised since they didn't know about his dark half and Awan said scared for him and everyone else "Wait… he's been corrupted?"

Valo nodded knowing a few things that many other people knew, including what some people thought. She didn't use her powers to intrude on thought often but liked to use it to find out things that she could tease people with in fun. "I'm sorry Awan, but he has turned and we only have a bit of time before he kills Scorch"

Awan gasped but Torque said "Oh man he really did want him dead I hoped he was just joking"

Awan looked at him "Wait what!? You knew he had a grudge against Scorch… I mean he ruined our hunting spot but he doesn't need to kill him for it"

Valo and Torque both looked at each other knowing why and Torque said "Let's just say he has a grudge against him for something only they know about?"

She eyed them somewhat clueless but before she could ask further Valo said "I have the powder I need to purge him of the darkness once and for all but we need to restrain him or distract him somehow"

Ramallah nodded and said "That's where you and I come in" meaning Torque since they were earth dragons they could use either their strength to overpower him or use their element to restrain him.

Torque nodded but gulped knowing he would have to fight and probably injure his friend. Awan saw that outcome too and worried to see Demodius get injured and said "We have to make sure we don't hurt him anymore then we have to"

The others nodded and heard screams outside.

They ran outside to see Demodius had dropped someone in the middle of the street standing over the now dead dragon and sadistically smiling and said "You should have told me where Scorch was!"

Awan yelled "Demodius! What are you doing!?"

The dark Demodius looked at her and smirked and said "Soon my dear… soon I will have both my dreams" he said vaguely confusing Awan but Ramallah stepped forward.

"Hold it right there Demodius! Or I will have to take you down!" he threatened.

Demodius smirked the dark fog around his him making his eyes and teeth stand out more than anything "Just try and you will understand what true pain in" he disappeared and was now leaning on Valo "I'll show you what it means to feel another pain" he disappeared again reappearing on the dead dragon "It's your choice" he smirked again letting his threat sink in.

Ramallah was slightly deterred but a look from Valo gave him confidence and said "No! I will stop you or die trying"

Demodius smirked "It will be the latter" and he got ready to attack…

**OKthis is taking too long so I'm totally gonna end this now. As I said up top there's a poll for anyone on my profile who wants to tell me who your favorite three of my OC's are, they're listed and as for one read the description on my profile like it says. Thanks for voting if you do but I won't be offended if nobody does because it's just something fun to look at until I find a real question to ask that will actually effect something. **

**Admiralkirk**


	17. It has begun

**Rise like the Phoenix**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Ok, I'm back for good this time. Sorry for the wait, I had final exams coming and I really needed to focus, but as of a few days ago I'M FREE! As I said in the last chapter, we're nearing the end, one… two…. possibly three more chapters max. The pole for your three favorite OCs is still up, it's at the top of my profile where it says vote now, if some people don't know (I only say that because I knew a lot of people who didn't know where it was) Anyway thanks for the patience and as of right now Demodius is winning in the poles, thanks I like it him too ;) in fact a bit more than Kirk sometimes.**

Demodius stood on the dead body of the dragon he had killed moments before tensing his muscles staring at his enemies with eyes that could make the devil run. Ramallah, Valo, Awan and Torque stared right back both not moving at all waiting for him to make a move.

Suddenly Demodius rushed forward, asking everyone jump in surprise since they had stood so long. Ramallah Stomped on the ground making a earth wave shoot from the ground at the dark dragon. He disappeared behind the wave of rocks and as the rocks fell he was nowhere to be seen.

"What? That's it, he gets crushed?" Torque asked in confusion.

Valo knew better though still able to sense him and said "He's here, somewhere" even her ability to see others auras was failing somehow. It was almost like he was everywhere, the very air radiated in his hate and anger. It was too late before she figured out why.

Demodius materialized in front of them in a dark mist his eyes were the only thing piercing the smoke. "Nice try fools but you won't kill me that way" he said fully forming again.

Ramallah knew this was going to be harder then he even expected but he wouldn't lie down and die yet. "Demodius, look at what you're doing, is this the new life you promised yourself!?" He had learned a lot from Valo who knew just about everything on Demodius' recent past.

Demodius said "This is what I want, I want to be in charge now, I've been under my master for too damn long. He made me what I am today and I'm going to show him that I'm better in every way. I will rule this world like he tried to do, except I WILL win!" he said then fired acid from his mouth trying to drench them in it but they were able to avoid the attack. He growled in anger at his failed attempt.

He disappeared and appeared on the roof of Valo's house behind the four and dived down landing on Ramallah smirking and said "This is your last chance to give in before you experience more pain you've ever had to endure" While he said this his tail blade went to his neck making sure nobody would try to get him off.

Ramallah growled never!" he bit his tail so it wouldn't kill him then flipped over using his own weight to crush him and heard a satisfying grunt. He continued to roll but Demodius held on growling and tried to move his tail.

Ramallah bit down harder making blood pour from the dark dragons tail but suddenly Ramallah yowled in pain letting him go and held his mouth in pain. Demodius had taken the opportunity to jump off and turned to say "Sorry buddy but my blood is slightly acidic too" he hadn't told many people this one but it came in handy.

Valo was worried that this fight would never end or she and her friend would end up at the bottom end of it and said "Ok it's time to show you my real strength" her eyes started to glow and a blue aura formed around her. Demodius actually seemed to look scared for a moment as she did and tried to think fast. He was strong but he wasn't able to defend against telepathy.

Valo breathed deeply and focused on Demodius pushing her powers out to him making him freeze. She made all his muscles tense up so he couldn't move at all but he struggled all the same. Valo took this moment to say "Demodius, you need to calm down. You need to focus on what you want, not what it wants.

"Shut up! I want what we want!" he yelled back frustrated that he was helpless.

Valo glared at him and said "I know that's not true, I've seen the real you. You need to fight back against this thing and…"

"SILENCE" he yelled making a fury attack of acid. He only succeeded in splashing the area in green liquid that burned the ground and the dead dragon that he had killed since it was nearby. Valo lost focus because she thought the acid would go further and covered herself with her wings. She realized nothing had touched her and she lowered it again to see Demodius gone again. She gasped as she felt weight on her back suddenly then a sharp pain in her neck.

Demodius had shadowed his way on her back and bit into her neck wanting her out of her way for now and then jumped off to see she was already getting woozy. She eventually fell over passing out and Ramallah said "Valo! What'd you do!?"There was very apparent anger in his voice but Demodius only chuckled evilly.

"She's fine, you idiot. She may have some bad nightmares but for now she'll live… unless I add more" he said extending his fangs again still dripping in green liquid making his intentions perfectly clear.

Ramallah growled "If you touch her I'll…"

He was interrupted "Do what? Kill me, without her you can't save me. She knew the spell to 'save' me and now she's out of the fight so your only options now are to either kill me… or die" he had an evil grin that bore into Ramallah's soul intimidating him to take a step back.

He laughed darkly "Well you'll have some time to think about it since I still have someone on my hit list" he disappeared leaving behind some black smoke that dissipated in a few seconds.

Awan said "Where is he going!?"

Torque said "He wants to find Scorch, but we have to find him first"

Awan wasn't fully sure why he was after Scorch but she did know they never truly liked each other. She assumed they were just neutral with each other being friends because Torque and herself were both their friends, but it seems there was more. She followed Ramallah and Torque after they got someone to tend to Valo determined to know why Demodius wanted him dead.

Ramallah asked "Torque you know Scorch well? Where does he hangout or do usually?"

Torque thought "He either works at his dads carpenter place when he has to do something, at the inn eating, hunting, or napping in a tree" he explained and realized how bad that was. He could literally be anywhere according to those directions.

Ramallah growled in frustration realizing this too and said "Ok I guess we'll have to split up, Torque you go into the forest and try to find him, I'll do the same, Awan you go to the shop and the inn if he's not there then head out to the forest and help find him. If any of us find him head back to Valo's shop we'll lure him into a trap"

They all nodded to the plan and the two males sprinted in different directions leaving Awan to go to the shop first. She entered to find Scorch's father, Burst, there but he said he hadn't seen Scorch since breakfast. He asked about the screaming he heard but Awan told him to keep an eye out for his son for her and stay safe. Burst was obviously confused from his facial expression but took her advice and hoped his son would come back or at least be found by his friends.

Awan left the shop and went to the inn but from what her co-worker told her he hadn't stopped by at all. She left after vaguely explaining to her co-worker what had happened giving her the same advice as Scorch's father.

She ran into the forest trying to find Scorch now and yelled his name every so often hoping he'd hear and respond. She noticed that she near where Demodius and herself had gone hunting and sat in the tree only to see Scorch. It was possible Scorch was there and she ran as fast as she could to the small pond.

She finally got there and she found it was just like it was last time and yelled "Scorch! You here!?"

For a second she heard nothing making her nervous but then the taller grass rustled slightly and she turned her head to the noise. After a second of looking into the grass she saw some red and said "Scorch! Come on get over here, it's important"

Scorch popped out "Aww come on Awan, I was trying to sneak up on you and you had to ruin it by seeing me" he joked walking towards her.

Awan couldn't blame him for making a joke since he clueless to what had happened and said "Scorch this is serious, you need to listen. You're in danger and…" she was interrupted.

"In danger… of what, the only thing I'm in danger of is getting lost in your eyes" he said hitting on her again for the millionth time but this only aggravated her.

"Stop! I'm serious, someone is trying to kill you and you have to come with me" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Someone is trying to kill me?... Oh ok so what's Torques real plan. Come on where is he?" he asked laughing and looking around trying to see Torque.

Awan shook her head and then slapped him and said "Pay attention!"

Scorch grunted from the hit then rubbed his cheek "Oww that hurt… can you do it aga…"

"Please don't finish that sentence" Awan said looking away from him slightly grossed out then said "But seriously, follow me, we're going to Valo's place"

He shrugged and "Fine, but at least I get a good ve…"

"Shut up!" she yelled once again shutting him up before he said something he regretted.

He smiled to himself as they walked back but had no idea how serious this really was.

Luckily they walked all the way back to Valo's shop without encountering Demodius. Valo was just waking up now from her nasty sleep. She had a piece of ice on her head that an ice dragon had given her for her headache. She noticed them approach and sighed in relief seeing they were all right.

"Hello you two, I'm glad you're back alright. Come inside we have to prepare" Valo said getting up from her sitting position to walk into her shop.

The two followed and Scorch was starting to get worried starting to understand that this was real. He gulped as he followed Awan and Valo into the back where her cauldron was his nose being blasted by the putrid smell the synthetic pool of visions gave off "Eww that smells like…"

Valo said "I know, now listen. Someone wants you dead and he won't stop until you're all but a pile of meat. I need you to listen carefully to everything I have to say and trust my every word" she gave him a hard serious stare.

Scorch nodded gulping again and asked "W-who is it that wants me… dead?" he asked now losing all his courage that he had.

Awan said "… Demodius"

**Alright I'm so sorry for the long delay and the crappy cliffhanger but I felt I owed you all a chapter for my like… 2-3 week delay. I wanted to savor the summer a bit before I got back to writing, not to mention my friend hooking me on the mass effect series. I'm actually considering a mass effect fic now but I still need to finish 3 before then. As for the story just wait for the next chapter we're almost at the end. My favorite characters poll is, yes, still up and Demodius is still in the lead so make your votes quick. So thanks for the devotion and for waiting.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
